Estaciones
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Draco pensó que eligiendo a Ginny lograria encalidecer su frio corazon y llenarlo de alegria que pasara si ella no quiere brindarle esa calidez y solo juega con el... Pero lo que el no sabe es que en Hermionie su mejor amiga a quien por venganza habian dañado le brindaria mucho mas de lo que el habia esperado... ¿que pasará con Ginny? Es una adaptacion de espero que la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo de nuevo con una historia bien tierna en donde me enamore de los personajes como espero que ustedes tambien lo hagan ahora sin más a leer:

Ya saben los personajes no son míos, pero la historia SI

_**Estaciones **_

GPOV

Yo como siempre seguía caminando por las calles de Rinels, un lugar hermoso, pero al igual que una moneda esta tenía dos caras…

El paisaje era de ensueño todo era hermoso no había gente gorda ni tan flaca todos teníamos algo que nos hacia atractivos. No se pasaba hambre, no existía la cárcel y la única ley que había era la de _**no separación**_ puesto que si eras citada en un lugar y fecha específica en una de las casa de los hombres de esta ciudad, era porque ya no eras libre… la única forma de ser libre era volviendo a nacer o que el hombre que te haya elegido te deje libre… algo casi imposible.

-. Hola Tom – le salude con un gran abrazo él era mi mejor amigo y lo adoraba mis sentimientos hacia el eran muy fuertes, cada vez mas crecían en mi corazón, pero él no podía saberlo nunca.

-. Hola Ginevra como estas – dijo cuando nos separamos.

-. Bien gracias y tu- solo quería escucharlo amaba escucharlo.

-. Algo cansado, pero no tanto como para dar un paseo… digo si tú quieres – dijo y yo asentí.

-. Vamos de paseo entonces- y él me tomo por el brazo.

Fuimos juntos hasta el lago y nos sentamos juntos.

-. Sabes dice mi madre que debo elegir una chica que ya estoy grande para estar solo- dijo y me sentí mal porque sabía que el a mi no me iba a elegir. Solo éramos amigos, pero en mis sueños más íntimos -que él nunca sabría- el me elegía a mí.

-. Si solo tienes 23 años no estás tan grande- dije mirando al lago y como siempre de niños lo hacíamos empezó a quitarme las sandalias y él los zapatos.

-. Eso le dije y por decirlo me gane el cansancio que tengo ahora- y yo lo mire antes de meter los pies en el lago y él me siguió, pero note algo raro en su mirada -. Ginevra…

-. Y a quien ha elegido o tienes en la mira- dije tratando de sonreír aunque solo quería llorar.

-. Ginevra…

TPOV

Trataba de hablarle, pero ella seguía hablando solo quería decirle que ya había elegido, pero aun no era formal quería esperar, a ver si tenía una oportunidad con ella.

-. Sabes creo que debes buscar a alguien que no le seas indiferente y que con el tiempo te puedas enamorar así no será tan difícil para ninguno de los dos- dijo ella sin mirarme, algo raro amaba ver sus ojos azules, siempre brillando; sus labios siempre envolviéndome en una sonrisa; su cabello rojizo; sus pecas era hermosa y su forma de ser… ella era perfecta, pero no me amaba a diferencia de Astoria que al parecer si lo hacia

La mire mucho mejor, ella a sus 18 años era hermosa y todavía tenía una vida por delante, para crecer y ser mujer de un hombre, que no era yo si la quería citar tenía que estar seguro de que ella me amase; no quería que ella sufriera y supe que la mejor forma de saberlo era enfrentando mis miedos.

Me acerque a ella y ella me miro confundida-. Perdóname – y recorrí esos hermosos labios con los míos, degustando de su dulzura y ternura; esos labios que al parecer yo había inaugurado había hecho míos y ella me siguió para mi sorpresa y emoción. La amaba con toda mi alma, nunca me había gustado alguien de esa forma y supe que no le era indiferente. Nos separamos por falta de aire y en ese momento llego un papel destinado a ella era del papel para la elección yo lo tenía esta mañana…

DPOV

Debía hacer algo ella, no podía estar con él. Yo la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mis padres se negaban ya que decían que sufriría, pero a decir verdad sufría más al no tenerla conmigo, al verla con él, con Tom y no conmigo. Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Se notaba en la mirada que le dedicaba, en los abrazos y lo confirme con ese beso; eso me partió lo que por alguna razón tenía, pero estaba helado, mi corazón estaba frio como el hielo, frio como mi piel, mi mirada y mi vida, pero lleno de amor hacia ella, un amor que no era correspondido, que me apuñalaba en el pecho y me hacia llorar de amargura a oscuras en mi fría cama, en la que prefería pasar el menor tiempo posible. Pero esta soledad pronto acabaría, ella sería mi mujer y me la ganaría.

Me mire en el espejo siendo el chico más guapo de Rinels y el que tenía más poder el apodado "príncipe de Rinels" mi cabello era rubio platinado; piel blanca como la nieve, pero si cavia más fría que esta. Los ojos grises como el acero; espalda ancha, odiaba ser lo que era, pero de que me servía todo eso si estaba solo, siempre había estado enamorado de ella y pensar que el hombre frio, déspota, desgraciado, engreído, orgulloso de todo Rinels, tenía una debilidad. Ella. La hermosa Ginevra.

GPOV

Vi el pequeño pergamino algo intrigada, pero feliz por el beso que me había dado con Tom lo mire y el estaba serio acongojado por algo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y yo lo abrase y el a mí. Era un abrazo diferente como si aferrara a mí y volvió a besarme, un beso en el que sentí su tristeza e impotencia

-. Te amo Ginevra – y me encendí por dentro de pura emoción las palabras que siempre ansié escuchar de esos labios

-. Y yo a ti Tom- y mire el pergamino-. Esto parece un sueño.

-. Ojala fuese un sueño-dijo y fruncí el ceño desviando la mirada del pergamino a su rostro.

-. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué pasa? – estaba hecha nudos.

-. Ábrelo y sabrás- y yo lo abrí y lo que leí me dejo descompuesta…

-. Ya te eligieron y no soy yo. No creas que no iba a hacerlo, pero quería saber si tú me amabas ya que, no quería tenerte en contra de tu voluntad.

Leí el pergamino que decía,

_**Para:**_

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

_**Mediante esta epístola le informamos que **_

_**Ha sido elegida y debe presentarse en la Calle Invierno **_

_**Apenas lea la presente **_

_** Ha sido elegida por: Draco Malfoy Atte.**_

_**Consejo de Rinels**_

No lo podía creer me habían elegido y lo había hecho el… ese hombre era despreciable, ruin, déspota, desgraciado no podía ser cierto el no debía ser un error.

TPOV

Casi se cae, pero yo la detuve fuertemente la sostuve.

-. Quien te ha elegido.

-. Draco Malfoy – dijo mostrándome el pergamino -. Dice que debo presentarme de inmediato, pero yo no quiero ir – solo quería quedarme con ella, tenerla para mí, que fuera solo mía, pero no podía ese imbécil, me la había robado. ahora que podíamos ser felices juntos -. Ayúdame a quedarme contigo, yo no quiero ir, no quiero estar con él quiero estar contigo- dijo abrazándome.

-. Y yo contigo- y la bese sabiendo que este sería el último beso que compartiríamos ambos. ahora todos serian para ese imbécil.

-. Te amo- y me volvió a besar, pero algo la alejo de mí, no era ella la que se había apartado la había apartado él.

DPOV

No podía soportar más la rabia que sentía el dolor que embargaba mi cuerpo al verla con el así que la aparte de él.

-. Hora de irnos – fue lo único que dije tratando de soportar la rabia y las ganas de golpearlo por meterse con la mujer que amaba.

-. Avísale a mis padres por favor- le pidió a su "amigo".

-. Cuídate mucho – dijo besando su frente y para evitar algo más, la aparte de él hasta dejarla en el auto debía pasar por Calle Otoño para llegar hasta mi calle. En ese lugar siempre hacia frio, nevaba y llovía como en mi interior. Claro no por algo me llamaban el principito de invierno si supieran…

Lo que si sabía era que ya empezaba mi lucha por ganarme su corazón, pero por primera vez vi esto difícil, pero no imposible.

Ella lloraba más bien lagrimas bañaban su mejillas y como el "caballero" que soy le tendí mi pañuelo y ella lo tomo tímidamente, pero sin siquiera mirarme.

Llegamos a mi Mansión y ella estaba indiferente

-. Ven vamos a que conozcas la casa- y ella me siguió le mostré la cocina, luego la alberca, el estudio y la biblioteca mi lugar favorito -. Elige la que más te guste.

-. ¿Y tú donde duermes?- fue una pregunta que no quería responder.

-. Si necesitas algo solo avísame o si no quieres hablar conmigo cosa que entiendo puedes recurrir a alguna de ellos – dije señalando el lugar en donde se encontraban mis sirvientes, pero no me gustaba llamarles así eran seres humanos como yo ellos eran los que mejor cobraban de todo Rinels y les pagaba bien primero por su lealtad, segundo porque se lo merecían y tercero por el clima tan frio que debían de soportar -. Espero que puedas tolerarme – dije mas para mí mismo, pero al parecer ella me escucho.

GPOV

Solo quería huir de ahí no quería estar con él lo odiaba por apartarme del hombre que amaba, pero él lo pagaría y sufriría el doble o hasta peor, por lo que me había hecho. Si bien me decían que guardar rencor no era bueno, todo dependía de las personas a quien se lo guardaras porque él era un desgraciado, egoísta, engreído, déspota que me había privado del amor. Ahora el pagaría costara lo que costara, perdiera lo que perdiera. Aun si debía entregarle lo más preciado para una mujer. Le haría tocar el cielo con los dedos hacerlo volar y en el momento de felicidad plena cortarle las alas… Si yo no era feliz el tampoco lo seria…

Éramos dos polos opuestos yo era fuego el era hielo yo era vida él era… hasta vivíamos en las estaciones opuestas, por lo menos el vivía en Calle Invierno y yo en Calle Verano…

DPOV

La amaba mucho no sabía los alcances de este sentimiento y saberla cerca me hacia querer ser feliz. la gente no me conocía .pensaban lo peor de mi, pero me veían así, por mi armadura de hielo para proteger mis verdaderos sentimientos, que eran de tristeza y lo prefería así, pero las pocas personas que me conocían mis amigos en la mansión, mis padres y una gran amiga de Calle Primavera, Hermionie, ella era mi confidente siempre me visitaba y conversábamos hasta entrada la noche luego, o ella se quedaba a dormir o yo mismo, si no era muy tarde la acompañaba hasta la calle cercana que daba a su casa. Ella me culpaba que nadie la elegía porque me tenían miedo y pensaban que yo ya la había elegido.

Estaba en la biblioteca, mi lugar favorito, entre tantos libros no me deprimía mucho. Lo peor era muy entrada la noche cuando ya tenía que dormir el dolor era fuerte en mi pecho.

-. Draco – me llamó Paola

-. Dime Paola

-. Solo quería saber si ya ibas a cenar-y me pregunte por Ginevra

-. ¿Y Ginevra?

-. Ella no quiso abrir su puerta – bajo la mirada

-. ¿Qué paso?

-. Nada no te preocupes, ¿vas a comer?- pregunto

-. Ahora y lo hare en la cocina con ustedes ve ya los alcanzo- y así lo hizo y yo fui hasta el cuarto de Ginevra -. ¿Ginevra no vas a comer?

-. No, solo quiero irme de aquí –y esas palabras eran como puñales en mi pecho.

-. Que descanses si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

-. Solo quiero que me des la libertad – no podía seguir escuchando, sus palabras me herían, me quitaban el hambre, pero ya había dicho que iba a comer.

-. Descansa – y me dirigí con paso cansado hasta la cocina, sus palabras habían fracturado mi coraza.

-. Toma asiento, Draco – así lo hice y empezamos a comer y charlar un rato. Luego todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Llegue a la mía, pero no podía dormir no en esa cama fría al igual que yo, necesitaba del calor de su piel, la necesitaba a ella.

Me desperté a eso de las tres como siempre o la mayoría del tiempo, lo más que podía dormir en ese lugar eran tres horas. Me arregle y fui a mi refugio, mi biblioteca, mi escudo, en donde mis alegrías y tristezas se reflejaban en los libros, un lugar que me hacia soñar, desear, creer que todo era maravilloso leía tanto, que soñaba con que alguna de esas historias de amor verdadero y felicidad eterna le dieran vida y un valor a mi vida.

-. Espero ser feliz por fin- dejo salir y miro el reloj eran ya las cinco y los ojos ya le ardían de tanto leer. Decidió tomar una siesta mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su vida desde niño, ignorado por los demás, menos por ella por Herms y a mis 26 años no había tenido novia.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno este es el primer capítulo y estoy bastante emocionada ya que es mi tercera historia les aconsejo que se pasen por mis otras historias *La Depresión de Salazar Slytherin* y *Tú, mi pesadilla* **_

_**Gracias por leer y bueno esta es una adaptación y mientras más rápido tenga noticias más rápido subiré caps… **_

_**Dios los Bendiga.**_

_**D. F.**_


	2. Chapter 2: La Noticia

_**Hola gracias a todos por leerme y esos reviews. Me dejaron emocionada.**_

_**Agradezco a los que siguen la historia y no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction que ya pueden dejar sus comentarios. **_

_**Un beso a todos los que me siguen y me comentaron. Dios los bendiga.**_

_**Ahora sin más…**_

**Y ya saben nada de esto me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes.**

_**La Noticia**_

GPOV

Me desperté, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, era lo habitual en mí. tenía mucha hambre, así que me bañe, ya empezaba mi plan, debía rechazarlo unas cuantas veces más, luego me acercaría, lo haría creer que lo amaba y luego lo haría querer morir, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora. Él, no sabía cuanta repulsión me causaba; lo odiaba, me daba asco y era raro, ya que él era muy atractivo, pero una basura al final y al cabo.

DPOV

Me desperté, para ir a desayunar, como todos los días y me asombre al ver a la mujer de mi vida.

-. Buenos días, Ginevra– y ella al parecer me ignoro, otra fractura… -. Entiendo que no quieras hablarme.

-. Por lo menos eres consciente de lo que hiciste- mi coraza estaba a punto de partirse, pero me obligue a mantenerme firme.

-. Permiso – dijo Madeleine

-. Adelante

-. Es que te llego una carta hologramicas de Hermionie.

-. Gracias – dije tomando la carta y levantándome ya había terminado de comer. Si a tomar un poco de café se le podía llamar comer.

-. No hay de que – dijo ella y se fue.

-. Bueno hasta luego- dije y me adentre a mi estudio. Cuando Herms, me enviaba cartas hologramicas, no era nada bueno; o estaba en peligro o lejos.

La coloque ya abierta en el suelo y su figura apareció. Una figura llorosa, su hermoso cabello castaño estaba opaco; sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su labio inferior y nariz rotas y su escote jamás mostrado, dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo, todo rasguñado. Ella trataba de taparse, pero su camisa rota no se lo permitía. El verla tan ultrajada me hizo llorar, no lo podía creer mi amiga, mi hermosa Herms así.

-. Ayúdame por favor – pidió y yo asentí.

-. ¿Quién te hizo eso y por qué?- mi voz estaba ronca de por tratar de retener los sollozos que amenazaban con burlarse de mí.

-. Ya me eligieron y como no quise estar con, él me… - no la deje terminar.

-. No lo digas – y ella sollozaba incontrolablemente. Ese malnacido pagaría.

-. Sácame de aquí por favor, yo se que tu puedes. Eres lo último que me queda.

-. Lo hare, no te preocupes en ¿donde estas?- le pregunte.

-. En Calle Otoño, solo sé que es esta calle por el clima.

-. Aléjate lo más que puedas por favor, voy para allá.

TPOV

El, debía pagar, por alejarme de ella y quien mejor, que su queridísima amiga, Hermionie Granger. Según muchos ellos eran grandes amigos, desde niños; la única amiga que el tenia y lo más cercano a una hermana para ese marrano, mal nacido.

Mi rabia incremento y quise desquitarme y que mejor forma que ella…-. Hermionie– llame al entrar en la habitación, pero no la encontraba, ella no estaba y mi furia incremento. Aun sabiendo que la culpa no era de ella, solo quería desahogarme, los sentimientos de culpa no tenían cabida.

Caminando por la habitación buscándola por cada puerta la encontré en el armario; su cabello estaba mojado y ella estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca, aferrándose con ahínco a sus piernas, como si esa fuera su salvación -. Hermionie– dije con voz melosa y ella se aferro más a sus piernas. Me encantaba sentir su miedo, eso incrementaba mi deseo hacia ella hacía. Ese cuerpo que siempre cubría, que no dejaba ver a nadie, un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún otro; su piel era suave como la seda, su cabello tan hermoso y pensar que yo la había marcado, la había hecho mía.

Solo debía esperar a que Draco, viniera por mí, el siempre me rescataba de los ataques de otros hombres, el siempre me ayudaba. Él era mi príncipe azul, mi ángel de la guarda, mi hermano del alma y era lo último que me quedaba. Me aleje lo mas que podía aun aferrándome a mis piernas, pero él no daba señal de alejarse. Solo no quería verlo; debía alejarme no quería verlo, no quería que me tocara, que me lastimara ya me había robado lo más preciado para una mujer.

Sentí como me tocaba las piernas y en un brusco movimiento, perdí el equilibrio, cosa que el aprovecho y me cargo, pero yo trataba de zafarme, hasta que me dejo en la cama tirada y yo trate de escabullirme debajo de la colcha, pero antes de lograr mi cometido, el tomo mi pierna y me jalo, cerniéndose sobre mí. ya estaba perdida…

TPOV

Ya la tenía donde quería; sus hermosos ojos grises, estaban inundados en lagrimas. La hacían más hermosa. bese su hombro, pero algo impedía mi recorrido por su cuerpo… esa toalla, de la cual me deshice de inmediato y le di rienda suelta a mi deseo, a mis ansias por poseerla, de hacerla mía.

Ella se quería zafar de mí, pero yo no se lo permitía. Me golpeo el hombro en un intento por empujarme. Ella no tenía la fuerza, ni la valentía de mi Ginevra. Tome sus manos con fuerza y las coloque a cada lado de su cabeza.

Ella gritaba y la mire su cuerpo; era hermoso, pero lo que lo opacaba, era el moratón y los raspones que había hecho que yo le hiciera por su indiferencia. Me desvestí con una sola mano-. Suéltame- gritaba, pero yo seguía sosteniendo sus manos con una de mis manos y desvistiéndome con la otra. Ya desnudo, empecé a tocar y besar su piel. Ella pataleaba. El negarse a mí me gustaba mucho más, así que sin más preámbulos la hice gritar. A mí me gustaba rudo y ella se quejaba con cada embestida que le daba a ese hermoso cuerpo.

Cada vez más me iba acercando a mi liberación y llegué, acabando dentro de ella y desplomándome sobre ella, que solo hipaba y temblaba.

DPOV

Debía encontrarla, no sabía quien la tenía por ello decidí ir al Consejo de Rinels, en donde no me dijeron nada.

No sabía quien la tenia, caminaba por calle Otoño y escuche unos gritos, algo lejanos eran de una mujer y me fui acercando a la casa, pero mientras más me acercaba el clima del otoño me debilitaba. Era una debilidad de los hombres de este lugar, me sentía débil casi me iba a desmayar así que me aleje del lugar muy apenado conmigo mismo y con Hermionie…

Pasaron los días y no podía encontrarla, me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla. Pero entre todas estas tristezas, Ginevra, la mujer a la que amaba, me había besado en la mejilla, pero era una muestra de afecto, que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

-. Creo que contigo no será tan difícil- y me abrazo y en ese abrazo deje todo mi dolor. Ella me hacía sentir mejor, pero faltaba algo en ese abrazo. Quizás más amor de su parte, pero no podía exigir mucho. Apenas me estaba conociendo.

-. Siento la forma en la que te elegí- sabía que había sido un patán.

-. No te preocupes, ya no importa – dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo no me pude contener y la bese, era mi primer beso, lleno de amor, un amor que no me cabía en el pecho y que poco a poco iba saliendo, como cuando se pasa de invierno a primavera…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy recuerden que esto es una adaptación que cuando acabe de adaptar diré el nombre del autor **_

_**Recuerden pasar por otras historias que si son de mi autoría como lo son "Tú, mi pesadilla" y la "Depresión de Salazar Slytherin" esta es acerca de los padres de nuestro querido Draco una historia hermosa.**_

_**Y ahora sin más me despido…**_

_**Ah que sepan que actualizare cada fin de semana.**_

_**Besos**_

_**D.F.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rescate Infructuoso

_**Hola chicos siento el retraso y es que mi letargo no me dejaba tranquila…**_

_**Bueno agradezco a sus comentarios y que sepan que los comentarios los responderé por PM(a las personas que tienen cuentas en Fanfiction claro) **_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Ya verán como las cosas se arreglaran.**_

_**Nuevamente agradezco esos favoritos y los seguidores.**_

_**Un besazo a todos y todas y para mi tierra linda Panamá felices fiestas patrióticas del mes de noviembre.**_

_**Por fin noviembre ya pronto saldré de la escuela y serán vacaciones.**_

_**¡Que emoción!**_

_**Bueno como ya saben los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen.**_

_**Ahora a disfrutar y feliz mes de NOVIEMBRE **___

_**Rescate Infructuoso**_

_**POV. GINEVRA**_

El era un inexperto, por lo menos a mi me había besado Tom, solo debía aguantarme la "repugnancia" que me causaba.

Entramos en su habitación y lo bese en el cuello, el gemía. Lo acosté en la cama y me senté sobre sus piernas a la altura de su cadera, pero luego fingiendo vergüenza, me aleje de él.

-. Lo siento- y me fui corriendo. Debía dejarlo con las ganas, debía dejarlo desear. Si bien no tenía un mal cuerpo, era muy guapo. No lo amaba, solo quería hacerle pagar por mi dolor.

A la noche, ya muy tarde, empezó a llover con fuerza. caían relámpagos y cuando vi en su habitación había una carta hologramicas de…

POV. DRACO.

No lo podía creer, no la había logrado ayudar.

-. Lo siento Jess, no pude ayudarte. En el Consejo no me dijeron y cuando entre en Calle Otoño me debilite, sabes que eso me pone débil, a todos nos pasa eso, y sé que no es excusa, pero lo siento. perdóname no fui un buen…

-. No es tu culpa, pero por favor, tú debes tener a alguien de Calle Otoño para que te ayude con esto.

-. Odio verte así, yo le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría, pero no lo hice no lo cumplí- mi voz se iba quebrando.

-. No es tu culpa ya no te pongas así – trató de consolarme.

-. Debí haberte elegido y esperar a que llegase un buen hombre para ti, pero no lo hice y todo es mi culpa ahora.

-. Tu estas enamorado de una chica linda, que se que te va a amar, tú serás feliz y si tu eres feliz, yo también.

-. Pero ella no me quiere y yo la amo demasiado, no hay noche que no sueñe con ella: en que ella me ama. Mis padres me lo dijeron, que iba a sufrir, pero yo solo quise probar para ver si por fin lograba ser feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, una felicidad que fuera completa. Sentirme feliz. Formar una familia.

-. Y lo lograras, te lo aseguro. Vas a ser feliz, tendrás una familia enorme. Serás feliz como siempre lo ha deseado.- ella siempre tan optimista.

-. Pero si tú no eres feliz yo tampoco. Tu forma parte de mi mundo, eres de las pocas personas que me quiere y me conoces bien. Me quieres por lo que soy.

-. Te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermano, el que nunca tuve, pero yo sé que me acostumbrare. Como a todo…

-. No tú no te debes acostumbrar a eso- sentencie

-. ¿Cómo vas con ella?- quiso cambiar de tema

-. Creo que bien, en la mañana me dijo que conmigo no sería tan difícil y luego…- me ruboricé.

-. La besaste – y yo asentí y ella sonrió y aplaudió como siempre hacíamos con cada logro que obtuviéramos-. Yo lo sabía, yo se que serás feliz, no sabes cuánto me alegro por ti.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-. Gracias – dije algo tímido, no sabía porque, pero ella siempre lograba ponerme tímido. Con una sonrisa, con un abrazo, con sus muestras de cariño…

-. Bueno… será mejor que me vaya. Él puede llegar en cualquier momento. Te quiero mucho.

-. Y yo a ti. Espero liberarte pronto.

-. Gracias por preocuparte – y se fue dejándome destrozado. Desde hace mucho lagrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

POV. GINEVRA.

Entre en su habitación después de que él me permitiera hacerlo.

-. Puedo dormir contigo es que no me gustan los truenos.

-. Claro – dijo y se levanto de la cama.

-. ¿A dónde vas? digo si se puede saber.

-. Al sofá no quiero incomodarte- dijo bastante triste.

-. No, duerme conmigo, aquí en la cama – el regreso y con cautela se metió en la cama conmigo, bien alejado de mí y al parecer el clima estaba de mi lado. Un fuerte trueno cayo y yo lo aproveche para quedar abrazada a él con la cara metida en el hueco de su cuello y lo bese, quería que él se retorciera de placer y lo logre. Luego subí a su boca en donde deposite besos que el torpemente apañaba. Sabía que el momento había llegado.

Su mano estaba posada en mi cadera, ni bajaba ni subía.

-. No creo que sea el mejor momento- dijo él cuando nos separamos, pero esta era mi oportunidad todo acabaría esta noche y el pagaría por intentar ser feliz.

-. Por favor – dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me beso como respuesta y empecé a desvestirlo.

Ya desvestido y yo también, aguantando la ira que me producía cada toque, cada beso le di entrada a mi cuerpo, soportando el dolor que me causaba. Él era tímido y eso me agradaba.

Debía confesar que la sensación de tenerlo dentro era exquisita y mas cada una de sus embestidas a mi cuerpo. Él era tierno, logro imponer su propio ritmo y yo me fui dejando llevar, dejando envolver por las olas de placer que me producía el estar con él. El no era brusco, pero tampoco muy suave. Estaba perfecto de esa manera a mi cuerpo le encantaba, pero mi corazón y mente me reprochaban por gustarme el contacto de nuestra piel fundiéndose en una sola.

-. Te amo Lucrecia -dijo cuando ya ambos habíamos llegado a la liberación-. ¿Tú que sientes por mí?

-. Yo…- y lo mire sabía que era el momento, pero tenerlo cerca tan cerca no pude evitar enredar mis piernas en su cadera y sentirlo cerca muy cerca y el al parecer entendió y entro en mí, me sentí plena en paz y empezó a hacerlo era tan él, ya me había amoldado a él. A su forma de hacer el amor.

-. Te amo- dijo a mi oído y me perdí en sus palabras…

POV. TOM.

Llegaba a la habitación de ella. De esa mujer. La que lo volvía loco. Que lo hacía desear más…

-. Jessica – dijo melosamente y escucho la regadera. Fue hasta el baño y para su sorpresa, ella no estaba y solo escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse -. Puedes correr, pero jamás esconderte y cuando te encuentre espero que soportes las consecuencias – y la siguió corriendo.

Ella ya había alcanzado la puerta de la mansión y había salido por ella. El corría detrás de ella no podía creer su audacia.

Eso hacía cada vez más excitante y la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos, me volvía loco.

Ya habíamos alcanzado la calle y ella corría en dirección hacia Calle Invierno, pero casi cuando iba a tocar el pasto frio, que la ponía a salvo, logre tomarla de la melena castaña y por más que ella forcejeo logre sostenerla más de cerca y vi una gran cantidad de hojas que me servirían de testigo del castigo que recibiría. Mi mujer. Mi elegida y con rabia descontrolada la tire en las hojas y me coloque sobre ella, que se quejaba de un dolor en la pierna izquierda, pero lo ignore por completo y arrebate parte de sus ropas y me perdí en ella aunque esta llorara, pero lo que no soporte fue ese nombre…

-. ¡Steve!- grito ella a todo pulmón, antes de perder el conocimiento…

POV. DRACO.

Jure haber escuchado su voz llamándome, pero se oía lejos y supe quien podía ser. Me arregle mejor mis ropas y dejando a Lucrecia dormida, fui hasta la calle que se dirigía a Calle Otoño, pero no veía a nadie y cuando me iba a regresar a mi casa lo vi. Era el relicario de Jessica; era de oro blanco.

Eso quería decir que si la había escuchado. Que si era ella y decidí seguir el camino y me pareció ver un destello de alguien cargando a alguien, pero me sentí muy débil, así que decidí regresar a casa.

_**Bueno chicos y chicas un capitulo bastante triste, pero emocionante…**_

_**En el próximo capítulo ya veremos qué pasa con Ginny…**_

_**¿Será que le gusta Draco?**_

_**¿El reflejo que vio Draco fue el de Hermionie?**_

_**Bueno tengo una petición que hacerles y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.**_

_**Tengo ideas de Dramonies y en ellos incluyo dos muy tiernos. **_

_**El primero es **_

_**ASI TE AMO (**__**Hermionie &Draco)**_

_Draco ha sido atacado brutalmente por mortifagos entre ellos Bellatrix Pansy Crabbe y Goyle liderados por Dolohov (creo que así se escribe) y Zabinni dejándolo marcado por la traición cometida por Lucius Malfoy al señor Tenebroso. _

_Hermionie estaba bastante traumatizada por la guerra ya que sus padres habían muerto en un ataque de los mortifagos y era acosada de una manera nada decorosa por los que creía personas en las que podía confiar._

_**Ustedes dirán.**_

_**Faltas tú**__** (trío ustedes eligen quien eso si dos hombres y una mujer en este caso Herms.)**_

_Hermionie entra a Hogwarts cuando está en cuarto año y se topa con dos pares de ojos enamorados y tristes por el maltrato recibido gracias a sus preferencias sexuales._

_Ella se convierte en su pieza faltante los que los hace volver a sonreír de felicidad sabiendo que lo que faltaba era ella…_

_Ella se convierte en su protectora y su mejor amiga pero ellos desean algo más algo que ella no sabe si es capaz de dar…___

_**Ya saben la decisión es suya.**_

_**Estas ideas si son mías y esto se creara con sus ideas.**_

_**Cuídense suerte en los estudios échenle ganas que falta poco.**_

_**Dios les guarde y gracias por leer espero sus comentarios.**_

_**D. F.**_

_**Hasta la próxima semana.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Liberadas

_Hola chicos pido mil disculpas fui bastante irresponsable con eso de los nombres y les dejo un capitulo como disculpa sé que eso no cambiara los hechos pero debía hacer algo…_

_Ahora ya saben nada me pertenece y les recomiendo una canción a todos los que la leen_

_**Hasta el final de Il Volo**_

POV. Draco.

Como todos los meses el Presidente del Consejo, reunía a todas las personas sin excepción para realizar un censo de los elegidos y ahí también se podían dejar en libertad.

Esa reunión sería el miércoles y apenas era lunes por la noche

La veré y rescatare de su martirio ya será feliz con alguien más. Esa era mi esperanza.

-. Sabes que eres muy hermosa – le dije a mi amada Ginevra, que las últimas noches me invitaba a su cuarto-. Me amas ¿cierto?

-. Eres tan iluso – dijo ella acariciando su cabello.

-. ¿Que dices? – le pregunte confundido.

-. Claro que sé que soy hermosa y eso lo utilicé para que pagaras por todo el daño que me ha causado- explico y sentí como las lágrimas hacían su recorrido hacia mi garganta.

-. Ya te explique mis razones – mi armadura se estaba fracturando.

-. Y a mí que me importan tus razones. Tu eres el ser más arrogante, déspota, egoísta, asqueroso, desgraciado y cerdo que he conocido en toda mi vida – mi armadura quedo destruida por un golpe justo en el centro y esta había quedado rota en mil pedazos.

-. Era mentira todo lo que dijiste- dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-. Todavía lo preguntas, no sabes cuánto odie cada beso, cada caricia tuya; no sabes cuanta repulsión me produces; no sabes cuánto te odio – ya no era fuerte ella había acabado con toda mi fortaleza y como el ser frágil y vulnerable que era no lo soporte mas y de manera involuntaria lagrimas recorrían mi rostro con libre albedrio, ella había jugado conmigo, con mis sentimientos me había destrozado.

-. Y aun así me invitaste cada noche a tu cuarto. Se nota que te generaba asco Ginevra.- escupí con toda la rabia que me causaba el hecho de estar delante de ella permitiendo que me humillara.

-. Solo quería que pagaras por todo el daño que me habías hecho al separarme del hombre al que amo y siempre amare. Aunque este atada a ti de por vida solo viviré para hacer de tu vida un infierno- declaro ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-. Si no logre que me amaras y me gane tu desprecio y odio me imagino que eso es lo que me merezco, pero no pienso seguir haciéndote infeliz, te daré tu libertad.

-. Es lo menos que puedes hacer – y como ya no podía seguir escuchándola me fui a mi habitación.

Llore como hace ya mucho no hacía.

Haba sido un iluso, ella jamás me querría como yo a ella, nunca lo haría y pensar que había sido feliz solo por un segundo y al otro volvía a la amargura de siempre.

Al día siguiente no pasaba un segundo sin que ella me dijera cuanto me despreciaba.

-. Ya por favor, no aguanto más no soy tan fuerte- le pedí, pero ella solo me sonrió con veneno en sus ojos.

-. Me das asco- dijo y se fue dejándome solo en esa habitación. Ella no me dejaba tranquilo siempre que podía me lanzaba una daga directamente en el pecho.

Llego el miércoles, pero en todo ese tiempo no se había podido comunicar con Herms.

POV. Tom.

Ella estaba ahí recostada a la ventana, aferrándose a sus piernas, cosa que de a poco le serbia. Yo era su dueño, yo la había elegido.

Me había dedicado a curar sus heridas del rostro, que ya estaban bien y quise tenerla antes de salir de casa y como siempre se negó, pero la tome por el hombro que sabia le dolía. Ella tenía la culpa si no se hubiese puesto a enviarse cartas hologramicas con su amiguito Draco, no estaría así.

Sacie mi sed en ella y mande a que la arreglaran que nadie notara nada de lo que tenía ni los moratones, ni rasguños. Nada.

POV. Hermionie.

Llegamos a la plaza Estaciones y él me tomaba por el brazo como para que no me alejara de él.

-. Te quedas ahí, te mueves y te juro que lo pagaras – me dijo al oído.

POV. Ginevra.

Lo vi, el estaba con la chica de las cartas de Draco, pero ella estaba triste y cuando me vio sonrió. Y me sentí mal por ella.

-. Espero que cumplas lo que dijiste.- le recordé.

-. No te preocupes serás libre, ya no estarás con este cerdo – y no entendí porque, pero me calló como una patada en la boca del estomago.

POV. Tom.

El la había dejado libre a la mujer que amaba, por fin estaría con ella, pero no quería dejar a mi Hermionie libre, no se me daba la gana, pero ¿para qué había hecho todo esto? la respuesta la sabia: era por ella. Por su pelirroja.

-. Te dejare libre, pero te tendré de nuevo las veces que quiera. Que te quede bien claro – dijo al oído de esta y di pasó al frente con ella -. La libero – dijo siguiendo el protocolo y dejándola al lado de su pelirroja.

_**Oh mi Dios la libero.**_

_**Espero no tener ese problema con la adaptación en capítulos posteriores.**_

_**Bueno ya saben es que el capitulo está un poco corto y bueno ya saben cualquiera de las dos historias que mencione anteriormente y que sepan que si son Dramonies al igual que esta ya lo verán y si la historia es bastante triste pero no la publicaría sino tuviese un final feliz.**_

_**Besos**_

_**D.F.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cambios

_**Bueno que sepan que estoy muy emocionada y bueno aquí viene la historia.**_

_**El capitulo es uno de los más largos que he subido y es que no me pude resistir a la hora de la adaptación.**_

_**Espero que no se me vaya ningún nombre pero para aclarar…**_

_**Steve: Draco**_

_**Lucrecia: Ginevra**_

_**Carter: Tom**_

_**Jessica: Hermionie**_

_**Un beso a todos los que leen y los anónimos que no tienen cuenta ya pueden dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Como ya saben y quedo demostrado esto es una adaptación y bueno nada me pertenece ni la trama ni los personajes ya conocidos por ustedes.**_

_**Ahora sin mas…**_

_**A LEER…**_

_**Cambios **_

La habían liberado a su amiga y la tenía, Tom Riddle, por Dios que le había hecho y cuando escucho…

-. Me gusta la de cabello castaño- dijo uno.

-. Esta como quiere- un malnacido bastardo la injuriaba.

Me llene de rabia e hice lo que debí hacer desde el principio.

-. Elijo a Hermionie – dije con la prepotencia y arrogancia que me caracterizaba entre todos los pueblerinos.

-. Entregada – y fui hasta ella y me la entregaron, ella solo me miraba y en sus ojos veía agradecimiento. Ese era nuestro trato, yo la elegiría hasta, que ella se enamorara. Sentí una mirada de rabia sobre mi nuca y me gire para encontrar a un Tom, que miraba a mi amiga y estaba molesto y llegue a entender en sus labios _"siempre serás mía" _y quise golpearlo, pero decidí llevarme a mi amiga a casa no sin antes escuchar un -. Entregada –y supe que él la había elegido.

Llegue a casa y la conduje hasta el cuarto más cercano a mi habitación, por cualquier cosa.

-. No me dejes sola por favor- prácticamente me rogo y yo la abrase con fuerza y ella se quejo.

-. ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- y ella desvió la mirada y supe que había sido de todos los abusos que le había hecho.

-. Lo hizo cuando se entero de las cartas hologramicas – y la lleve a una de las habitaciones, la más grande, más que la mía.

-. Bueno tengo una idea- le dije y ella me miro esos ojos miel, tan hermosos y tan tristes me partían el corazón.

-. ¿Cuál es tu idea? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-. Como tú no quieres estar sola y yo tampoco ¿qué te parece una habitación de ambos? con dos camas, dos armarios, dos cómodas… en fin, todo a la mitad.

-. Bien, me gusta la idea- y yo la abrase fuerte me sentía un poco tranquilo, de poder tenerla a salvo, pero aun culpable…

Pov. Tom.

Estábamos en mi habitación, ella solo me miraba, pero yo quería más acción así que me le acerque y ella se quedo quieta, me esperaba.

-. Por fin juntos – dijo, pero la verdad eso ahora me lo traía al fresco. Solo quería saber si podría olvidar aquella piel que tanto había recorrido con la de ella, la mujer que "amaba".

-. Se mía – pedí y ella me beso me gustaba que me besara, pero le faltaba algo.

-. Te amo- le dijo ella el oído, por lo que este le respondió con un asentimiento antes de entrar al cuerpo de la chica, que gemía por lo rudo que había sido.

La bese para ahogar sus gritos y jadeos, cuando abrí los ojos, era ella, mi castaña, era su piel. Su cuerpo.

-. Te amo- le dije a mi ojimiel y volví a besarla y en ese momento llegue a mi liberación y cuando abrí los ojos no era ella, no era mi nena. Sino ella. Ginevra.

Pov. Ginevra.

El, era algo brusco, pero lo soporte no me sentía igual, pero lo disfrutaba.

Ya estaba con el hombre que amaba y el a mi también. Ya me lo había dicho…

Pov. Hermionie.

El, estaba en la biblioteca su lugar favorito y yo estaba en nuestro cuarto llorando, por el dolor de saberme maltratada y ultrajada.

Decidí ir a bañarme, solo quería borrarlo de mi. Sacarlo de mi piel.

Me mire en el espejo, estaba en ropa interior. Mi brazo, tenía un moratón horrible; mi pecho, lleno de chupetes y mi pierna llena de arañazos. La espalda tenía la marca de sus manos…

Pov. Draco.

La buscaba, pero no estaba en su cama. Busque en el armario y tampoco, pero luego escuche su llanto, provenía del baño y me acerque abriendo lentamente para ver que le pasaba. Lo que vi me destrozo por completo…

Era ella. Mi hermana menor, tan pequeña, para todo lo que le sucedía. Se miraba en el espejo. Todo ese cuerpo jamás visto, estaba lastimado. Me dolió ver como él la había maltratado. Y ahora, lagrimas corrían por su sendero favorito era como si amaran mi rostro.

Al parecer ella me vio, se veía tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable, tan sola. Entre y la abrace, ella se aferraba a mí y supe que si ella estaba aquí era porque se quería bañar; borrar todas las marcas de su cuerpo.

La tome en brazos, llevándola a la ducha y sentándome con ella en el suelo, dejando que el agua nos mojara y que ella llorara, acompañándola silenciosamente, liberándome de ese trago amargo que había sido en mi vida Ginevra y pensar que me había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma, depositado en ella, todas mis ansias de amar, en ella todas mis ilusiones, mis ganas de ser feliz y ella había jugado conmigo.

-. ¿Por qué la liberaste? – pregunto mi pequeña Herms.

-. Porque me dijo que solo había utilizado mis sentimientos para hacerme pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho al separarla de Tom, el hombre que siempre amo y amaría para siempre y que como iba a estar unida a mi me iba a hacer la vida imposible. no sabes todo lo que pase ayer a cada rato me decía que daba asco, que era un cerdo, un desgraciado, déspota, as…- no me dejo terminar, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Siempre lo hacía para callarme o para despedirse. También lo hacía cuando me visitaba.

-. No digas mas, tú no eres así. Tú eres lindo, cariñoso, protector, inteligente, humilde, bondadoso, emprendedor. Ella no te merecía, no supo ver a el gran hombre que eres- esas palabras me llegaron a el alma.

Solo ella podía decir esas cosas y hacerme sentir mejor. Ella era la mujer, que mis padres querían para mí. Sería la esposa perfecta, pero conociéndola como lo hago ella ya no se dejaría ver por nadie más. Estaba cohibida, aterrada y temerosa. Se notaba la magnitud del daño, que ese desgraciado le había causado.

-. ¿Sabes? aunque sé que me dirás que es muy fácil decirlo, creo que debes tratar de olvidar todo este trago amargo que viviste con él. No te hace bien estar así. No me gusta verte así. Me siento triste también por verte sufrir, me gustaría que trataras de ser feliz, que vieras a alguien más.

-. Tienes razón, te diría eso – dijo mirándome a los ojos como pocos hacían, ella tenía libertades que otros no tenían.

Ella ocupaba un lugar muy importante en mi mundo. Me alegraba cada vez que sonreía, todavía recuerdo nuestros paseos por Estaciones-. Pero tienes razón debo intentar olvidar – dijo mirando sus hermosos dedos.

-. Ven, vamos, no quiero que te resfríes –pero lo que si sabía, era que haría todo lo posible, para que ella se recuperara y fuese la misma de antes. La sonriente y hermosa: Hermionie Granger.

Ella, era mi mejor amiga, la primera chica que me hablo. Ella, nunca me había defraudado, ella me animaba y me conocía bien.

Era la mujer que cualquier hombre querría. No era celosa, pero si comprensiva, amorosa, humilde y a pesar de ser la chica más pudiente de Rinels, era bondadosa, honesta, inteligente, aplicada y hermosa. Su cabello era la envidia de muchas. Ella lo había cortado en ocasiones para donarlo, pero le crecía en corto tiempo. Sus ojos color miel, siempre te miraban con amor, comprensión y solidaridad y en su sonrisa aparte de ser hermosa, te brindaba felicidad. Sus brazos cuando te abrazaba te daban la seguridad, la paz y armonía que necesitabas.

Era una mujer encantadora. Era la mujer que toda madre desearía para su hijo.

Esa era ella, su belleza interior era igual o mayor a la física.

-. Gracias por estar para mí. Te quiero mucho hermanito- dicho esto, me abrazo y yo a ella. ese abrazo me brindo seguridad y tranquilidad. cosa que no sentí en los brazos de Ginevra.

-. Y yo a ti – y se me antojo ir a ver una película, comiendo de todo.

-. Si quiero-ella parecía leer mi mente.

-. Bueno, nos cambiamos y vamos ¿vale?- y ella asintió dirigiéndose a su armario y yo al mío.

Pov. Tom.

No me sentía satisfecho. Me faltaba algo, no, me faltaba ella mi ojimiel. Mi mujer.

-. Tom, ven, vamos a dormir- pidió Ginevra y de mala gana acepte.

-. Vale, vamos – y ella me abrazo, me gustaban sus brazos, pero no tanto como los de Hermionie, ella, siempre regalaba sonrisas y sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad. Ella era la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener y toda madre quisiera para su hijo.

-. Te amo – me beso, me gustaba que me besara, pero prefería los labios de Hermionie, de solo pensarlo quise tenerla y cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi nena mi Hermionie y me perdí en ella.

-. Te amo- le dije a mi ojimiel…

Pov. Hermionie.

Veíamos las películas yo me abrace a él, a mi ángel de la guarda. El era mi salvavidas.

Pov. Draco.

La lleve a nuestra habitación y la deje en su cama, ya estaba dormida, parecía un angelito.

-. Te juro que serás la de antes – dije besando su frente.

Me acosté, pero no podía dormir. A mi mente venían los recuerdos de su cuerpo maltratado y ultrajado. Luego venia a mi mente la mujer que amaba diciéndome que le daba asco, repulsión y que me odiaba volví a llorar. solo quería olvidar…

_**Estaba por ir a visitar a mi hermano del alma, cuando llego un pergamino diciéndome que me habían elegido, pero no decía quien, solo debía ir a Calle Otoño pero no quería ir siempre se había escuchado que iba el nombre del seleccionador, pero esta vez no había. **_

_**Me dirigí a la calle Otoño, algo temerosa, de pronto un chico salió a mi vista. Un chico atractivo, alto, de cabello negro como la noche, ojos inexpresivos, piel rosada y se notaba que hacía ejercicios. **_

_**-. Hola, disculpa ¿sabes dónde queda la…- se me acerco, pero yo retrocedí.**_

_**-. Por fin llegaste, te estaba esperando Hermionie- el me había elegido y algo me decía que me alejara y retrocedí todo lo que pude. El solo sonreía, quería que me defendiera mi hermanito -. ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto tomándome de la cintura, cuando me había girado llevándome a una de las casas al parecer la suya. **_

_**-. No me hagas daño, por favor, déjame ir – y él me dejo en una de las habitaciones. **_

_**-. Vengo ahora, no me extrañes – y cerró la puerta. **_

_**Me quede sola, ya tenía sueño y me recosté en la cama cerrando los ojos.**_

_**Sentí unas manos en mis piernas y me gire rápidamente era el **_

_**-. No – dije y trate de alejarme, pero él me tomo de las piernas, yo lo patee en el pecho -. Déjame – grite porque ya me había atrapado -. No me hagas nada – pedí, pero él me golpeo en el rostro rompiendo mi labio inferior y nariz -. Suéltame – pedí, pero él me desgarro el vestido y yo lo abofetee a lo que él respondió tomándome del hombro y arañándome el mismo -. No, suéltame – pero él me tiro en la cama y ya todo estaba perdido…**_

Ella no paraba de gritar, pidiendo que la dejaran, que no le hicieran na-da y supe que tenía una pesadilla, así que corrí hasta ella.

-. No por favor- pedía ya llorando y yo la abrase.

-. Ya paso todo va a estar bien – dije estrechándola en mis brazos, yo sufría también -. Estoy contigo- y ella abrió los ojos y me miro confundida, llorosa y abrazándose a mí.

-. Perdón, no quise…- y yo bese su mejilla para hacerla callar y ella, me sonrió, esa era mi amiga.

-. Ya estas mejor – ella asintió yo me iba a levantar.

-. No, quédate conmigo – dijo ella aferrándose a mí.

-. Vale – y me acosté en la cama con ella abrazada a mí, me sentía tranquilo, en paz y seguro cosa que nunca sentí en los brazos de Ginevra.

Ella tan hermosa y tan triste, pero tuve una idea ir de paseo a Estaciones a ella le encantaba, pero ella extrañaba su estación Primavera…

Pov. Tom.

Amaneció y yo estaba acostado en la cama mirando a la mujer que tenia a mi lado, a la que decía amar.

Besé su mejilla, ella seguía dormida. Me levante arregle, pero me sentía asfixiado; necesitaba aire, no, eso no era cierto. La necesitaba. A ella. A su ojimiel.

Decidí dar un paseo por Estaciones.

Pov. Hermionie.

El quería ir de paseo y como negárselo a mi hermanito.

Estábamos caminando por la Plaza Estaciones, él iba de camisa blanca; la llevaba arremangada a los codos y unos vaqueros negros. Yo tenía un traje blanco, debajo de la rodilla que me cubría como siempre debía de ser y el cabello suelto con ondas.

-. Esta hermosa- dijo como siempre.

-. Y tú también – dije a mi ángel. El siempre me cuidaba y me gustaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-. Vamos – me condujo a una de las bancas que estaban frente al lago. Era nuestra banca.

De repente, vi un pajarito, atascado en unas ramas.

-. Voy a soltarlo – le dije a Draco que también lo había visto y me sonrió. Fui hasta el ave y la solté cuando levante la mirada él estaba ahí mirándome.

Pov. Tom.

Ella estaba ahí tan hermosa con su traje blanco y ame su expresión cuando me vio.

Me le acerque y ella retrocedió.

-. Estas hermosa – le dije, pero ella siguió retrocediendo y yo avanzando.

Estaba emocionado la tendría de nuevo entre mis brazos

-. Aléjate –me pidió, pero eso no lo podía hacer. Ella era como un imán.

La tome de la cintura -. No, déjame ya – pataleo ella y para evitar que gritara la bese tocando esos labios mientras me alejaba de ahí. Ella me mordía, pero no me importaba me golpeaba y pataleaba, pero me daba igual. Lo único que me importaba, era nosotros. no sé como logro gritar -. ¡DRACO!- a todo pulmón, con todas sus fuerzas.

Pov. Draco.

-. ¡DRACO! – escuche un grito era de ella y cuando fui a buscar a Herms, no la veía -. Suéltame, ayúdame Draco – y cuando la encontré ella forcejeaba y pataleaba, pero él la tenia acorralada.

Lo aparte de un tirón.

-. No te le vuelvas a acercar ¿entendido?- y la ayude a levantarse y ella se arreglaba el vestido como podía, él lo había roto y lo que más odie fue ver la herida en su pecho. Seguramente, lo había hecho a la hora de desgarrar su ropa. me quite mi camisa y se la puse.

-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? – retó y no aguante mas. Él debía pagar, así que lo golpee con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía por el daño que le había causado a mi amiga.

-. ¡Draco ya! – pidió una llorosa y afligida Herms, el había logrado golpearme también, pero el quedo peor que yo.

-. ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte y ella asintió -. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi mujer – dije llevándome a Herms, de ese lugar con dirección a Calle Invierno.

-. Esto no se queda así Hermionie– amenazó. Me iba a regresar, pero ella me abrazo. Sabía que debía protegerla, no dejarla sola. No era seguro.

-. Lo siento, no debimos venir- le dije ya en mi calle en donde empezó a llover. era una tormenta horrible en pocos segundos ya estábamos empapados -. Vamos, ya estamos llegando- eso ya ni me afectaba.

-. Tengo frio- dijo y la quería abrazar, pero no servía de nada, mi piel era fría.

-. Ojala, pudiera darte calor – y ella negó

-. Me das seguridad, afecto, tranquilidad, paz y eso es el calor que necesito- eso me quito el aliento, me sentí feliz, una felicidad tan grande. Sentí que nada podía acabarla. La abracé y entremos a casa.

_**Bueno chicos este capítulo revela muchas cosas y me deja emocionada espero que lo disfruten y si recibo más de tres reviews cuelgo el primer capítulo de ASI TE AMO.**_

_**Que sepan que lloré con este capítulo.**_

_**Cuídense y Lean. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Sentimientos

_**Hola espero que estén bien que sepan que me alegra en parte la aceptación que tiene la historia y que me entristece tambien algo.**_

_**Ese algo tratare de explicarlo al final del capítulo. **_

_**Que sepan que los quiero mucho y siento no poder publicar más seguido pero la escuela me absorbe demasiado.**_

_**Bueno los quiero mucho y este capítulo se lo dedico a los que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Que sepan que los anónimos tambien pueden comentar.**_

_**Bueno hoy es un día muy especial para mí ya que me Confirmare como Católica pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tener mis revelaciones al estilo lemmon XD **_

_**Un beso y nos vemos al final **_

_**Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen eso ya lo saben todos aunque si quisiera tener la mente de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling**_

_**Ahora sin más… **_

_**La primera nevada en estaciones despeja sentimientos y aclara corazones **_

G. Pov.

El no estaba en casa. Me dijeron que había salido hace mucho y me preocupe mas porque empezaba una tormenta otoñal; en esta la brisa era fuerte y con ella se formaban tornados de hojas.

-. Ven – ya había llegado, pero tenía la nariz rota al igual que la boca y la ceja.

-. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- y el negó y me besó.

-. Déjame curarte ¿si?- y el volvió a negar, iba a insistir, pero él me beso. con ese beso me decía que no insistiera. Me llevo a la cama y me desvistió y yo lo iba a hacer, pero él me lo impidió y se perdió en mí.

T. Pov.

Solo necesitaba ahogar mis ansias en alguien y como con mi ojimiel no podía, tenía que ser con ella la mujer que me amaba y por la que siento un gran cariño, pero no se igualaba a lo que sentía por Hermionie. Me jure a mi mismo volverla a tener y lo lograría.

D. Pov.

Entramos a casa y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Su pecho sangraba y sentí el impulso de ir hasta Calle Otoño.

-. Ven vamos a curarte – y ella se vio y negó.

-. No es necesario estará bien – yo la mire, diciéndole con solo mirarle, que lo haría -. Vale, vamos –fuimos a el baño en donde la senté en una banca mientras buscaba el agua oxigenada, gasas, crema antibiótico. Ella solo me miraba sonriendo y me sentí tímido. Ella era la única que lograba hacer eso. Ni siquiera ella… Ginevra.

-. Bueno, creo que debes quitarte la camisa para poder curarte. es mas ve a bañarte el agua de lluvia no te hará bien – y ella asintió se quito la camisa -. Vuelvo en cinco minutos yo también me voy a bañar- ella ya se desabotonaba el traje por alguna razón debía salir y lo hice. cuando lo hice tuve ganas de entrar…

Me bañe lo mas que pude, debía calmarme. esto era raro…

-. Tengo sueño lo curas mañana ¿vale?- dijo ella metiéndose en la cama.

-. No, es mejor ahora será rápido – y ella hizo puchero -. Hazme caso – y ella me saco la lengua como advertencia le enarque una ceja, pero a ella al parecer no le importo y se acostó, pero su rebeldía debía ser castigada.

Me trepe en la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ella se retorcía mientras reía.

-. Au, au, au – se quejó.

-. ¿Estás bien? – y ella aprovecho mi preocupación derribándome y a horcajadas sobre mí, empezó a hacerme cosquillas, pero luego se levanto de mi y salió corriendo.

La seguí, estaba por el "jardín" o lo que debía ser el jardín, pero ya nevaba y solo sentí el golpe en mi rostro. Era una bola de nieve.

-. Oh – dijo como la niña que era. mi niña -. Vale las paces, bandera blanca, no más yo…- pero ya yo le había tirado una -. Yo quise conciliar contigo, pero parece que tú no quieres – dijo tirándome dos seguidas y echándose a correr.

-. Te atrapare soy más rápido.

-. Bueno, lo intentare – salió de la mansión. Todo era nieve. ella seguía tirándome bolas de nieve.

T. Pov.

Decidimos dar un paseo y sin pensar, estábamos en la calle que colinda a Calle Invierno.

Ya nos íbamos a regresar cuando escuche su risa, la risa de mi nena. Mi ojimiel.

Me acerque un poco y la vi tenía un pijama manga larga ceñido a su hermoso cuerpo color beige; andaba descalza por la fría nieve. Luego vi al causante de su risa era ese desgraciado Draco Malfoy, después, él la cargaba por los aires. Se veía feliz.

-. Vamos a casa, la brisa del invierno me da frio – pidió Ginevra, pero yo solo quería verla a mi princesa, a la mujer por la que liberaría a Ginevra, pero todo era a su tiempo.

D. Pov.

La cargue y lleve a casa.

Su risa me hacia feliz, al igual que su compañía y pensar que toda mi felicidad, acabaría cuando ella se enamorara y llegara el momento de liberarla. Toda la tristeza, amargura y dolor regresarían para burlarse de mí nuevamente.

Decidí no pensar en eso y disfrutar el tiempo con ella.

-. Bueno, yo creo que ya se te quito el sueño- y ella negó me abrazo algo inesperado sucedió. Su respiración en mi cuello me hizo desear más, me hizo querer…-. Vamos a curarte – dije ya en la habitación muy confundido…

-. ¿No quieres chocolates?- dijo para distraerme, pero algo no logro hacerlo su pecho sangraba.

-. Recuéstate, pero primero sácate la camiseta –dije caminando al baño a buscar las cosas para curarla. Entre ellas el alcohol, las gasas, esparadrapo y agua oxigenada.

Cuando salí ella estaba en sujetador y su herida estaba un tanto en el medio de sus pechos. Que por cierto ya no tenían chupetes, su piel ya estaba mejor yo había mandado a Paola a que le curaran las heridas de su cuerpo. Los demás raspones ya se habían disimulado un poco.

-. Recuéstate por favor- así lo hizo primero empecé, por limpiar la sangre de su seno luego tome el alcohol con un algodón y ella negó-. Debo desinfectar, así que se queda quieta- dije en tono autoritario y es que debía controlarme, ya que al verla así me sentía hervir… y en ese momento coloque, levemente el algodón cobre su pecho.

-. Quítalo – pidió eso le ardía. Cuando ya lo creí limpio, le pase agua oxigenada luego la crema antibiótico y por último la gasa que sujete a su pecho con el esparadrapo -. Ya…

-. Si, ya puedes dormir – ella me abrazo. El sentir su pecho en el mío me gusto, pero me sentía raro quería mas…

-. Duerme conmigo si – yo asentí me metí con ella a la cama, después de que ella se colocara el pijama -. Creo que debes liberarme.

-. ¿Por? – ella me miro.

-. Tú debes ser feliz y no por estar conmigo, debes estar solo. Debes ser feliz – y no sé cómo, se me vino una sensación de tristeza a mi corazón.

-. Yo soy feliz ahora- y ella me sonrió era tan hermosa

-. Pero tú necesitas la felicidad que te da tener a una esposa e hijos. Que ella te ame, la felicidad que tienes ahora no es completa es la de tener a un pariente cerca y sientes que no estás solo tú y yo somos como hermanos tu lo que necesitas es una mujer – no quería que ella se fuera. Eso lo tenía claro.

-. Sabes que él sigue acosándote y mientras tanto no – ella asintió, aunque esa no era la única razón.

-. Vale tienes razón-dijo y me beso en la mejilla

Ella cerró los ojos yo espere a que ella se durmiera para hacerlo, pero sabía que ella tenía razón debía liberarla… aunque no quisiera.

H. Pov.

Me desperté y eran las seis él seguía dormido. Eso era raro ya que el solo dormía hasta las tres, pero me agrado que durmiera más y también, darme cuenta de que no tenía pesadillas a su lado…

Y pensar que hoy cumplía 27 años, pero él nunca lo recordaba. Lo había planeado todo desde hace mucho, sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y todos le cantaríamos las mañanitas. Seria toda una fiesta me sentía tan feliz.

Me levante despacito de la cama, busque un traje en el armario de un color naranja, eran mis colores favoritos los de las flores como en primavera.

Me bañe lave mi cabello y con el secador le di ondas. Para quitarlo un poco de mi rostro coloque una vincha de florecitas con diamantes. Me vestí rápido y coloque unas alpargatas de color crema, con bordes naranjas y esencia de primavera como perfume.

Me mire en el espejo y me veía como la de antes.

Salí del armario y él seguía dormido. Con paso calmado salí de la habitación para ver que todo ya estaba listo.

-. Hola Sra. Paola buenos días

-. Buenos días Hermionie ¿cómo amaneciste?

-. Bien gracias y ¿usted?

-. Bien, estoy emocionada ya todo está listo.

-. ¿Y ya llegaron los padres de Draco? – en eso tocaron a la puerta -. Ya llegaron – fui corriendo a la puerta la abrí eran ellos, estaban todos llenos de nieve.

-. Hola buenos días – dije y su madre me abrazo al igual que su padre como solían hacer cada vez que me veían

-. Hola Hermionie y ¿mi príncipe? – pregunto la Narcissa

-. Creo que sigue dormido- y ella frunció el ceño

-. ¿Está bien? ¿No está enfermo?- y yo negué sonriendo.

-. El está perfectamente – dije contenta

D. Pov.

Me desperté y ella no estaba, de seguro estaría desayunando. Me bañe y vestí, con una camisa celeste arremangada hasta los codos y vaqueros grises colores característicos de Calle Invierno como perfume esencia de invierno.

Baje a desayunar y me sorprendí al ver a mi madre y a mi padre.

-. Mamá, papá que sorpresa – y mamá me entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-. Hijo siempre lo olvidas- dijo cuando la abrase mi padre se acerco a nosotros y ambos me dijeron.

-. Feliz cumpleaños – oh por Dios ya lo había olvidado

por estar aquí- dije cuando nos separamos, pero me faltaba alguien cuando todos entraron ella venia con un pastelito de vainilla, mi favorito. Ella era la diosa de la primavera, estaba hermosa como siempre vestida con los colores de la primavera, su cabello tan hermoso. Era tan perfecta.

-. Pide un deseo – pidió la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Cerré los ojos "deseo que seas feliz con un buen hombre" y apague la velita. ella paso el dulce a Paola y me abrazo -. Feliz cumpleaños – la abrace como si la vida se me fuese en ese abrazo.

G. Pov.

Me desperté y el estaba a mi lado. Tan guapo como siempre, lo amaba demasiado y él me amaba también, me lo decía siempre que estábamos juntos…

-. Te amo – dije y lo bese. Él, me sonrió, una sonrisa tan encantadora que me hizo desear se coloco sobre mi y empezó a besarme con frenesí.

T. Pov.

Quería tenerla, poseerla, a mi ojimiel. A mi princesa de la primavera, a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.

Ella volvería a ser mía, eso estaba decidido. Seriamos una gran familia con muchos bebés corriendo por la casa, muchos cabellos castaños y ojos miel. Princesitas como ella.

H. Pov.

Desayunamos, le cantamos las mañanitas y charlamos un poco con sus padres, que por desgracia debían marcharse. Ya era tarde para lo que tenían que hacer.

-. Que pases un feliz cumpleaños hijo- dijo Lucius, el padre de Draco al igual que su madre lo abrazó y se fueron.

-. ¿Quieres hacer algo mas hoy?- le pregunte.

-. Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas quisiera ir a Estaciones – y yo le sonreí.

-. Vamos entonces- dije después de tomar mi abrigo y él, el suyo tome su mano y salimos de la mansión.

G. Pov.

Caminamos abrazados por Estaciones, íbamos para el lago, nuestro lugar favorito

Yo llevaba mi melena roja, en una coleta; un traje verde esmeralda y el tan guapo como siempre con vaqueros negros, una camisa crema, colores característicos de Calle Otoño.

No se pero me pareció ver a Draco y mire bien, el iba de la mano con ella, la chica de las cartas hologramicas, el estaba guapo debía admitirlo, pero también debía admitir que ella estaba bien. Tanto, que se apodero de la mirada de Tom.

D. Pov.

Caminamos de la mano, ella sonreía, era la misma de antes y yo estaba feliz, me sentía completo. De repente, sentí que me miraban y la vi era Ginevra, con ese desgraciado. Hacia ambos sentía rencor, pero el miraba a Herms.

-. Vamos quiero un helado- y ella sonrió amaba verla sonreír.

Comimos los helados, mientras conversábamos. Yo solo la miraba, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada cosa que salía de su boca, era hermoso y entendí el por qué la acosaba Tom, ella era la mujer que desearía tener cualquier hombre, hasta yo…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Creo que ustedes se merecen mi sinceridad y se las daré.**_

_**Es que ese algo que me tiene triste es que la vez pasada recibí un PM en donde me pedían saber de dónde la he estado adaptando y creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad.**_

_**Estaciones me pertenece, si es una adaptación, pero de una de mis historias y es de las que más me gustan porque he escrito varias.**_

_**Y siento que ya era hora de aclararlo. Puse que era una adaptación porque estaba con los trámites para su legalización y bueno no es mentira es una adaptación como se percataron en el capitulo tres.**_

_**La historia ya está legalizada.**_

_**Entiendo que no quieran seguir leyendo o pierda seguidoras por mentirles sobre los derechos con relación a la trama.**_

_**Pero bueno lo acepto.**_

_**Ese algo por lo que estaba un poco triste era porque sentía que como era una adaptación, es decir pensaban que no era mía por eso no tenía muchos comentarios.**_

_**Pero bueno ahora saben la verdad la historia si es mía y que sepan que me inspire al escribirla en la canción de Il Volo Hasta El Final. **_

_**Espero tener noticias de lo que piensan y es que sentía la necesidad d sincerarme con ustedes.**_

_**Ahora sin más espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**A los que querían el primer capítulo de ASÍ TE AMO que sepan que los tengo en un manuscrito.**_

_**Los quiero un resto y gracias a los comentarios, los favoritos y los seguidores de la historia.**_

_**Un Beso  
**_

_**D. F.**_

_**Recuerden que los reviews los contesto por PM.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Peticiones Aceptadas

Hola disculpen mi tardanza. No hay excusas pero si un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a _hinaru y a Candice _que me ayudaron mucho con los reviews

Que sepan que este capítulo viene fuerte

Leen bajo su responsabilidad aunque es un poco Lime ya que la historia no amerita algo tan fuerte.

Un beso

_Petición Aceptada… sentimientos aceptados_

Pasaron los meses…

Pov. Draco.

Ella ya estaba tranquila y el parecía aplacado, pero no me confiaba no quería liberarla, me negaba. Era muy feliz a su lado.

Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, pero la quería conmigo siempre que solo estuviera a mi lado, pero ella debía ser feliz con un buen hombre y no conmigo.

A mi mente vino una idea.

-. Sé que debo liberarte, pero no quiero hacerlo- dije y ella se sorprendió al parecer.

-. Draco, el ya me dejo tranquila, estoy bien. Además estando contigo te niego la posibilidad de ver a una buena mujer para que seas feliz como siempre lo ha deseado – dijo tratando de hacerme entender.

-. Yo soy feliz- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-. Como te lo dije antes, tú necesitas una familia con tus hijos, tu esposa. No mi compañía.

-. Y si tú eres esa mujer- ella cerró los ojos.

Pov. Hermionie.

No lo podía creer, esto no era cierto él, no me estaba diciendo eso, pero si éramos como hermanos. ¡Por Dios!

-. Te estás confundiendo-y el negó.

-. No es cierto, tú me haces feliz, tu eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado para el resto de mis días- no lo podía creer.

-. Draco yo…- no me dejo terminar

-. Tú eres lo que necesito- declaró.

-. Yo no soy buena para ti yo…- intente convencerlo.

-. ¿Cómo que no? – Me preguntó- me haces feliz, sonreír a cada rato, querer ser feliz contigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que veas cuanto te amo?-me decía que me amaba, pero yo lo veía como mi hermano, un pariente.

-. Tu para mi eres como un herma…-me beso en la mejilla haciendo que callara.

-. Intenta verme de otra manera, intentemos ser felices juntos por favor – yo lo mire como siempre. A los ojos, que estaban llorosos y supe que no me costaba nada tratar de hacerle feliz y él quería ser feliz. Se lo merecía.

-. No te importa lo que me…

-. Eso es pasado no fue tu culpa y no me importa, solo quiero que seamos felices de ahora en adelante- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-. Vamos a intentarlo –el sonrió feliz al parecer si me amaba y yo lo hacía feliz. Bese su mejilla y lo abrace, él me cargo y dio vueltas.

Pov. Draco.

Estaba tan feliz ella había aceptado estar conmigo, la baje y no pude contener mis ansias de besarla, ella al parecer se sorprendió por mi atrevimiento.

-. Lo siento no pude contenerme- le dije bajando la mirada.

-. No te preocupes, está bien – se inclino y me beso un casto beso en los labios sentí una emoción enorme, la amaba demasiado. Esto si era amor…

Me desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, dormida ya habían pasado tres días en los que yo era muy feliz y ella siempre sonreía.

-. Te amo- cada vez que se lo decía ella me besaba.

-. Hoy quiero que te quedes en casa, no vayas a trabajar ya planee todo el día – dijo y como no tenía nada más importante que estar con la mujer que amaba. En realidad nada era más importante que estar con ella.

-. Lo que quieras, lo hare – ella me abrazo.

-. Bueno vamos, que debemos alistarnos vale- dijo me beso y se levanto de la cama.

Desayunamos y fuimos a la Montaña Inverna, como lo hacíamos de niños.

En la montaña teníamos un refugio en donde nos escondíamos cuando nos regañaban nuestros padres.

Bueno yo iba ahí cuando quería llorar o estar solo. Lo había arreglado, parecía un departamento. Tenia de todo.

Llegamos a nuestro lugar secreto ella traía películas palomitas dulces -. Vamos a ver esta –dijo mostrándome una película.

-. Vale – busque los refrescos para acompañar lo que ella traía.

Vimos la película ella abrazada a mi amaba ese contacto me sentía tan feliz tan tranquilo.

-. ¿Que mas hay en tu itinerario? – pregunte una vez acabo la película.

-. Nada – me beso y yo a ella. El beso cambio de intensidad ella me abrazo pegándose a mi cuerpo.

-. ¿Estás segura?- y ella me beso con ternura.

-. Sí, quiero ser tu mujer- dijo y yo la acomode debajo de mi, la bese y ella a mí.

Era celestial el contacto, como si besara a sur mágico y extraordinario.

Fui apartando cada prenda de su cuerpo, al igual que ella las mías, su cuerpo era hermoso. Ella era perfecta para mí, la amaba demasiado.

Era la que quería como madre de mis hijos, ella, era como un ángel.

Tenerla entre mis brazos era como tener lo más preciado en este mundo. Me sentía pleno.

Me fui adentrando poco a poco en su cuerpo, ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me dio acceso a su cuello, un cuello hermoso al igual que toda su piel rosada y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que entraba en calor.

Ella me besaba el cuello, luego el pecho, cosa que me hacia jadear mucho mas. Baje de su cuello, a sus pechos y luego a su vientre, un vientre en el que crecerían mis hijos.

Regrese a su boca y empecé a moverme, ella me seguía; era perfecta la sincronía que teníamos para mí fue la primera vez que estuve con una mujer no habían recuerdos, solo éramos ella y yo, amándonos apasionadamente. Siendo yo de ella y ella mía, solo mía.

Llegué a la cima a la gloria, toque el cielo con los dedos después de que ella lo hiciera.

-. Te amo – le dije después de besarla y ella me beso nuevamente, colocándose sobre mí, jugando con mi pecho, luego beso mis labios.

La sensación de sentir sus pechos sobre mi pecho, me hicieron querer, desear estar de nuevo con ella. Me miro y se mordió el labio inferior. se veía tan hermosa-.¿De nuevo? – y ella asintió, era tan tierna -. Tus deseos son órdenes – y volví a tenerla, a hacerla tocar el cielo.

Me desperté y ella estaba en la ducha así que fui me metí detrás de ella, besando su hombro; ella inclino su cabeza dejándome su cuello a la vista, que prácticamente lo devore a besos, luego la gire bese sus labios, esos labios que eran mi perdición y mi gloria.

-. Te amo Herms – y ella me abrazo y acercándose a mi oído dijo

-. Yo a ti Draco.

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta esto es solo Draco Y Hermionie.**_

_**Es bastante emotivo y quiero que sepan que agradezco sus comentarios y como ya salí de la escuela tengo más tiempo libre para poder publicar.**_

_**Quizás lo haga cuando reciba más reviews.**_

_**Los quiere y gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**D. F.**_

_**Besos y Dios los guarde**_


	8. Chapter 8: Aclimatizador

Hola quería que supieran que adore sus comentarios y gracias a la nueva lectora

Ya saben leen bajo su propia seguridad

Un beso

una contestación en general.

Como saben pasaron dos meses y lo que sentía Draco por Ginny tenía muchos desfases. Ahora el siempre la amó pero lo descarto al igual que Hermionie.

_**No todo es color de rosas**_

Pov. Draco.

La aleje un poco, ella miraba el techo, todo menos a mí, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-. Dilo – pedí, pero ella negó con la cabeza-. Dilo Herms – ella me saco la lengua, la sujete por la cintura y sostuve su cabeza para que me mirara, pero no lo hacía -. Mírame – y ella cerró los ojos y como castigo la bese y cuando ella me iba a besar, paraba -. Mírame – y ella abrió los ojos -. Dilo quiero escucharlo por favor.

-. Te amo- dijo me sentía feliz, que todo lo podía.

La acomode con las piernas entrelazadas a mi cadera y entre en ella me beso estaba feliz por estar en ella, porque ella me amara. Era mi mayor felicidad y la había encontrado al fin con ella, mi mejor amiga.

-. Te amo- dije recostado a la pared de la ducha recuperándonos de esa descarga de amor, pasión y lujuria.

-. Y yo a ti también te amo – dijo besándome. No quería acabar con este momento, pero ya debíamos volver a casa.

-. Creo que ya debemos regresar- y ella sonrió.

-. Bueno vamos – dijo besándome el cuello luego el pecho mi barbilla y su mano iba de norte a sur y viceversa luego me soltó bajándose de mí y saliendo de la ducha no podía dejarme así…

-. Hermionie, ven acá – pero ella salió del baño solo escuche su risa.

Salí del baño y vi a mi mujer secándose con la toalla -. ¿Con que jugando conmigo?

-. ¿Yo? jamás amor – y la gire ella mordía su labio inferior para no reír. Estaba hermosa solo quería tenerla de nuevo hacerla mía otra vez quite el edredón de la cama al igual que nuestras toallas, la metí en la cama y me coloque sobre ella besando su muslo luego su cadera ella solo reía después, subí a su vientre y me quede ahí adoraba estar en ese lugar.

-. Lo imaginas un bebé de ambos seria de invierno, una nena al igual que tu de hermosa, con ojos grises o verdes o mezcla de ambos. Cabello castaño claro piel blanca como la nieve – ella solo sonreía.

-. Sí, pero eso es como dentro de…-y yo negué.

Hermionie Pov.

El quería hijos, pero yo solo tenía 24 años ya había acabado mi carrera, si, pero quería estudiar cocina, ir de paseo conociendo Rinels…

-. No, ahora – y yo baje. La cabeza debía decirle mis planes.

-. Es que yo quiero…- me beso, un beso que ame como todos los anteriores a medida que me besaba iba entrando en mi la sensación era maravillosa no como cuando… preferí no penar en eso, pero presentía que algo estaba por suceder y no era bueno, pero lo olvide cuando llegamos a la liberación fue tan intenso que me quede dormida encima de él con las sabanas cubriendo solo lo necesario.

Tom. Pov.

Miraba por la ventana, pronto estaría junto a mí, la extrañaba mucho. Solo quería sentir su piel sobre la mía. Ella si podía hacerme disfrutar al máximo, la amaba con locura era mía, mi mujer que había perdido por imbécil. Con quien si quería tener descendientes, la mujer que más he amado en este mundo…

-. Ven hazme tuya por favor- pidió una mujer que no era mi Hermionie, mi castaña, mi ojimiel. Ella era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo hermoso despampanante, pero por más hermosa que fuera no era ella mi Hermionie.

-. Estoy algo cansado- y ella bajo la cabeza, me sentí mal porque ella me amaba -. No tanto- dije besándola solo sentía cariño hacia ella, pero eso no era suficiente necesitaba mucho mas yo se que ella me amaba, pero yo a ella la quería mucho solo seguía con ella porque tenía necesidades de hombre que debía saciar, pero en el momento en que tuviera a mi ojigris a mi lado la dejaría libre para que fuera feliz con alguien más.

Pov. Draco

Nos volvimos a bañar, pero cada uno por su parte nos vestimos limpiamos el desastre que habíamos ocasionado cuando terminamos de limpiar salimos de nuestro lugar secreto agarrados de la mano, ella iba cabizbaja.

-. ¿Qué te pasa? – y ella me miro y sonrió estaba tan hermosa, pero sabía que algo le pasaba

-. Estoy bien – dijo pero tenía 20 años de conocerla para saber que algo la había molestado.

-. Te conozco desde hace mucho y tú lo sabes bien.

-. Que yo no tengo planeado tener un bebé aun- esto no podía estarme pasando yo quería una familia con ella, con mi mujer ya quería tener mi casa llena de risas de bebés

-. ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Qué es más importante que formar una familia conmigo? – dije molesto era nuestra primera discusión pero por una buena razón.

-. No digas eso. Yo te amo- dijo tomando mis manos.

-. Vamos a casa te vas a congelar- dije dándome vuelta sobre mis talones con dirección a casa justo cuando ella me iba a besar. Estaba molesto ella no estaba razonando solo pensaba en ella y en sus planes.

-. Si vas a estar molesto conmigo no voy a casa- dijo soltándose de mi agarre con dirección a nuestro lugar favorito.

-. Dije que vamos a casa- y ella negó como la niña que era cuando estaba cerca de la entrada la tome por la cintura.

-. Si este molesto no – dijo tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

-. Este o no este molesto vamos a casa ¿entendido?- dije reforzando el agarre sobre su cintura era bien tarde ya.

-. No voy – la cargue, pero esta vez sobre mi hombro sujetándola bien de sus hermosos muslos -. Bájame ya – yo seguí caminando, pero me detuve cuando sentí un golpe en mi trasero.

-. Con que esas tenemos- dije y le di una nalgada.

-. Oye no me pegues –dijo pegándome de nuevo así que la baje, pero la sensación de sentir su cuerpo rozando el mío me hizo estremecer

-. No me pegues tú a mí entonces- dije mirándola a los ojos esos ojos que tenían una expresión seria, pero yo la acerque a mí y empezó a recorrer su cuello a besos.

-. Estoy molesta contigo, eres muy egoísta además yo…- bese sus labios y ella perdió la batalla no me pude aguantar a llegar a casa y ya estábamos algo lejos de nuestro lugar así que la acosté en un montón de nieve y me acosté encima empezamos a besarnos, pero de pronto ella se freno-. No.

-. ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-. Aquí no-dijo y yo cerré los ojos ya me había posicionado entre sus piernas.

-. Aquí sí- dije y entre en ella mientras esta se retorcía -. Pero si quieres – me iba deslizando fuera de su cuerpo.

-. No, termina lo iniciado- dijo enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas y como buen hombre complací a mi mujer.

-. Eres maravillosa sabes? me encanta discutir contigo- ella me entrecerró los ojos lentamente salí de mi mujer y acomodamos nuestras ropas.

-. Draco – me llamaban y vi mi reloj las 11:00pm

-. Nos están buscando vamos a si…-le tape la boca se acercaban

-. Están cerca además no te va a gustar que te vean toda ruborizada y a mi entre tus piernas sudado, jadeando y algo feliz – y ella negó con la cabeza como lo hace una niña mi niña estaba hermosa lo más probable es que ya estuviéramos embarazados.

Al parecer ya se habían ido; así que me levante arregle mejor mi camisa y pantalón. Ella arreglo su vestido. Caminamos hasta la casa despacito parecíamos prófugos decidí entrar por una puerta trasera a mi casa, ambos teníamos hambre. La puerta trasera daba a la cocina.

-. Toma comida de la nevera en este canasto y lo llevas a la habitación yo hablo con ellos vale te veo en tres minutos- dije y ella asintió

Y yo fui a la sala donde se escuchaba que estaban.

-. Buenas noches y eso que están despiertos a esta hora?- dije lo más natural posible

-. Te buscamos porque no estabas en casa estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Paola y me sentí mal.

-. Oh lo siento, es que se me paso el tiempo volando. Siento haberlos preocupados. Ahora que les parece el día de mañana libre; pueden ir a la plaza hacer lo que quieran vale- y todos asintieron sonrientes -. Bueno, que descansen. Hasta mañana y disculpen la preocupación – dije y fui a la habitación en ella estaba ella la mujer más hermosa del mundo quitando su vestido se me antojo tenerla de nuevo-. Esta hermosa – dije acercándome a ella.

-. Oye ya fue mucho por hoy; además, ya lo hicimos cinco veces – dijo, pero yo ya la tenía en una de las mesitas besando su cuello su pecho haciéndola mía.

-. Nunca hay una sexta mala – dije ya algo agitado por esa descarga de pasión entre ambos.

-. Vamos a bañarnos, tengo hambre y algo de sueño…- dijo y como ya estábamos desnudos solo la lleve al baño, pero ella se baño alejada de mí -. Por si las moscas no – dijo ella.

Nos pusimos pijamas, ella siempre debía arroparse mucho yo dormía en pantalones largos y suéter para mi gusto ella tenía mucha ropa, pero bueno no estaba acostumbrada a mi clima. Empezamos a comer.

-. Toma – me tendió uvas, luego arroz con leche, fresas. Ella primero comía, después me daba a mí. Era tan hermosa. Terminamos con la cesta de comida, ella había traído bastantes cosas por ultimo tomamos leche de chocolate con unos panecillos -. Satisfecho cierto- dijo ella y yo negué.

-. Me faltas tú – y ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-. Eres insaciable- y yo sonreí.

-. Tú me haces ser así – justifique mis acciones.

-. Vamos a cepillarnos vale- dijo evadiendo el tema se levanto de la cama con dirección al baño y yo la seguí.

Pov. Hermionie.

Me sentía un poco incomoda, no conocía esa parte del que hace tres días era mi hermano y ahora era mi pareja. Todo había pasado muy rápido además él quería un bebé yo era muy joven y sí, me gustaba estar él lo amaba sí, pero… el llego al baño y yo le sonreí.

-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunto besándome me gustaban sus besos.

-. Nada – dije, pero él me miro a él no le podía mentir.

-. Sabes que no es cierto. Dime qué te pasa- exigió.

-. Es que esto es tan…- y él me abrazo, yo enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello.

-. ¿Es tan qué? – pregunto, pero yo me separe y negué el necesitaba ser feliz y yo debía acostumbrarme a esto como lo hacía con todo.

-. Nada, es solo que debo acostumbrarme a todo esto.

-. No mientas, no me gusta que lo hagas.

-. Bueno es que tu y yo éramos hermanos hace tres… cuatro días ahora somos pareja, que pareciera que estuviera en celo – ambos sonreímos por mi termino -. Además yo se que tienes 27 años, pero yo soy muy joven para ser madre

Pov. Draco.

Ese era el pequeño, pero inmenso problema ella no quería estar embarazada aun.

-. No es cierto tú tienes 24, estas bien; además seriamos una hermosa familia- y ella negó

-. Yo quiero estudiar otra carrera, sabes que siempre soñé con tener una gran familia sí, pero yo ya tenía mis planes.

-. No te niego nada. Tu puedes hacer lo que desees, cumplir tus planes no te lo impido, pero tú también debes ayudarme a cumplir los míos.

-. Yo lo sé, pero creo que es demasiado pronto apenas llevamos tres días y sé que me dirás te conozco desde hace ya 20 años – y sonreímos eso le diría -. Pero debemos conocernos en este ámbito solo nos conocemos como amigos, pero no como pareja podemos experimentar saber que nos gusta hacer que prefieres no crees- en parte tenía razón y quizás la estaba presionando un poco.

-. Si lo creo – nos cepillamos.

Fuimos al dormitorio.

-. Tu duermes en tu cama vale – dijo ella señalando mi cama, una cama que no ocupaba hace meses.

-. Si como no- dije mientras me metía en nuestra cama.

-. Yo quiero dormir y con lo insaciable que eres, quizás no me dejes hacerlo y yo tengo sueño- dijo ella haciendo puchero.

-. ¿Enserio no quieres que duerma contigo?- pregunte atrayéndola a mí y acariciando sus brazos sus piernas y su vientre por ahora plano.

-. Estas jugando sucio- dijo medio afligida -. Eso no de vale – dijo y yo la gire.

-. Vale te dejare dormir bueno- y ella asintió.

Me desperté y eran las 7:00 am ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo y me sentía más relajado. Ella no estaba, seguro está en la cocina.

Me bañe y vestí, ya quería verla

Una hora antes…

Pov. Tom.

Todo estaba listo solo tomaba mi último trago de aclimatador para soportar el clima frio de Calle Invierno y recuperar a mi mujer. En eso llego la hermosa Ginevra, tenía un traje rojo de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo se veía hermosa y sucedió algo raro e inesperado. Mi cuerpo reacciono al verla.

-. Vengo a decirte que ya me voy – se puso algo pálida y llevo una mano a su vientre

-. Te sientes mal- pregunte, pero ella respiro profundamente y se recupero, pero no dejaba de tocar su vientre-. Te duele el estomago si es eso le digo a Carmen que te de algo…

-. No, ya estoy bien, espero que seas feliz con ella- dijo y me molesto su tono así que me levante, pero ella se giro. Iba a salir y me encendí de solo ver su figura en ese traje algo corto para mi gusto. Así que me acerque a ella, la pegue a mí para que me sintiera -. No déjame ya no quiero estar contigo- dijo y se soltó de mi agarre cosa que me excito mas, pero cuando iba a salir de mi estudio cerré la puerta

-. No sé, yo si quiero- dije pero ella abrió la puerta de nuevo

-. Pero yo no, así que me voy- cerré la puerta con seguro y me puse en medio solo quería tenerla

-. Estas conmigo y te vas- y ella negó

-. Déjame ir ahora- dijo e intento quitarme de la puerta pero no lo logro

-. Ya hable- dije acercándome y ella retrocediendo, hasta que topó con mi escritorio. Se iba a mover a otro lado, pero yo ya la había acorralado y empezaba a besarla, ella me apartaba.

-. Déjame, no voy a estar contigo nunca más – pero yo la acomode en el escritorio, ella forcejeaba, pero yo logre arrancarle su vestido y vi ese cuerpo que era mío, solo mío. De nadie más -. No, déjame no quiero- la ignore por completo, solo quería saciar mi sed por ella. Arranque su ropa íntima -. No, por favor no- me gustaba la expresión de su rostro, su miedo me encendía más. Solo le sonreí y la bese esos labios rojos, ella me mordió, me enfurecí y con sus piernas, no lo previne me golpeo, un fuerte golpe que me tiro al suelo-. Te odio – ella se veía tan sexy así despeinada algo lloroso. Se empezó a tratar de poner su traje por ahora no podía detenerla, pero antes de que saliera…

-. Esto lo pagaras, pero será cuando regrese, las dos serán para mí.

-. Ella no te ama, te odia al igual que yo- y salió corriendo de mi estudio ella podía correr, pero no lo haría para siempre

Antes de irme, di la orden de que no la dejaran salir…

_**Bueno como pueden ver no todo es color de rosas besos**_

_**d. f.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Dolor

Gracias a los comentarios y espero no decepcionarlas tanto.

A leer.

Ahora…

Pov. Draco.

Fui a buscarla y no estaba, la busque por todos lados, pero nada.

Cuando salí a las puertas de la mansión lo que vi, me dejo atónito era el persiguiéndola, ella corría en dirección a la montaña, pero se veía cansada y me pregunte porque a él no le hacía daño mi clima ya los alcanzaba cuando alguien me golpeo todo se puso negro .

Pov. Hermionie.

Él lo había golpeado, a mi Draco, lo había dejado inconsciente, corrí a él para ver lo que le pasaba, si estaba vivo -. Draco despierta por favor- pedí .

-. Por fin juntos de nuevo princesa, te dije que lo estaríamos – el me alejo de Draco yo lo golpee en el rostro y él me devolvió el golpe .

-. Déjame, no voy a estar contigo - me tiro en un montón de nieve me golpee la cabeza quede algo mareada.

-. Pero yo si contigo- dijo me tomo de las piernas separándolas, pero yo le tire nieve en los ojos, el solo sonrió, pero se veía iracundo y me arranco el vestido -. Extrañaba tanto tu piel, seguro que extrañabas que alguien te hiciera el amor, tu cuerpo tiene necesidades que voy a suplir.

-. No necesito de ti, es mas, Draco me hace sentir mujer, cosa que…- me abofeteo fuertemente en la cara-. El si es un hombre –y él me volvió a golpear, todo se iba nublando en mí y no sé cómo le arañe la cara .

-. Te enseñare que es un hombre – y solo sentí la embestida que me dio fue tan fuerte que me hizo gritar de dolor luego todo se puso negro…

Pov. Tom.

La había hecho mía, me sentía tranquilo, pero ella se había quedado dormida me quite el abrigo y la cubrí con él.

El tome en brazos, ya estaría conmigo como debía de ser. Vi a ese imbécil estaba inconsciente en la nieve lo deje ahí y tome dirección a calle otoño ya las tendría a las dos a mis dos mujeres conmigo, me sentía tan feliz .

Llegue a casa, mi pelirroja la cuidaría, ella lo haría así que la lleve a su habitación cuando entre mi princesa de verano estaba acurrucada en una esquina aferrándose a sus piernas, se veía tan apetecible cuando me vio se asusto. Amé esa expresión así que deje a mi ojimiel en la cama y me acerque a mi pelirroja.

-. Ginevra, primor, ven – acaricie su pierna cubierta con esos pantalones de algodón, pero ella se alejo.

-. No me toques – dijo, pero me hice el sordo. Solo obedecía mis instintos; debía saciar mi sed en ella, tome sus piernas y ella me golpeo, pero no importaba sus golpes no importaban, me gustaban de un tirón saque sus pantalones ella quedaba en ropa intima -. Déjame, no me toques – grito, amaba sus gritos, sus golpes, sus arañazos me encendían cada vez mas. Quité su abrigo y vi sus hermosos pechos y pensé en que ella también podía darme hijos, unos bebés pelirrojos igual de hermosos que ella, los tres seriamos unos padres estupendos .

Pov. Hermionie.

Me desperté por unos gritos que provenían del suelo, pero el dolor en mi entrepierna era horrible y recordé la forma tan horrible en la que me había tomado.

-. No, déjame – gritaba ella, la chica que estaba con Draco, la que lo hizo sufrir tanto. Al parecer me vio pidiendo ayuda el estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo que a mí y por mas rabia que sentía hacia ella sabía lo horrible que era así que tome un jarrón y acercándome de espacio lo rompí en su nuca. él se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo -. Debemos salir de aquí antes de que despierte.

-. Si pero no puedo salir así – ella se levanto como pudo y me hizo señas para que la siguiera al armario .

-. Toma no sé si te quede, pero esto es lo que tengo- yo tome los pantalones de algodón y el abrigo y me los puse sin pensarlo .

-. Que vamos a hacer como vamos a salir de aquí- y ella se termino de vestir.

-. Debemos salir de la mansión y luego tu tomas hacia calle invierno y yo para estaciones para luego ir a calle verano gracias por salvarme y siento lo que te hizo, también siento lo que le hizo a Draco, el es un gran hombre, espero que todo salga bien. Suerte – asentí y ambas salimos yo tome una lámpara por si acaso, pero él seguía en el suelo corrimos a la puerta ya esto era luchar por nosotras mismas .

Salimos de la mansión y cada una tomo su rumbo yo corría lo más rápido posible me dolía la cabeza, pero eso no importaba solo debía correr .

Llegue a la montaña debía encontrar a Draco, saber si estaba bien, pero él no estaba allí cuando decidí ir a casa, empezó una tormenta de nieve y supe a donde ir debía ir a nuestro refugio.

Pov. Draco.

Me desperté y estaba en mi habitación, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible a mi lado estaba una llorosa Paola .

-. Donde está Herms? – pregunte algo confundido y adolorido.

-. No lo sé yo escuche unos gritos y cuando salimos Alan y yo te vimos en el suelo inconsciente había sangre en dos lugares una era tuya y la otra no se dé quien, pero también encontramos un trozo de esto- dijo tendiéndome un trozo del vestido de mi Herms no había duda, la había violado. trate de incorporarme-. Aun no estás bien .

-. Debo encontrarla, debo liberarla de ese imbécil – dije y me levante de la cama no sé como fui al armario me vestí lo más rápido que pude.

-. Llego una carta hologramica de Ginevra – no quería hablar con ella -. Dice que es urgente y que sabe de Hermionie- tome la carta la abrí poniéndola en el suelo.

-. Escúchame, yo sé que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero era para que sepas que ella está mal. Cuando él la llevo a casa estaba inconsciente, pero ella me defendió cuando él me… bueno lo que quiero decirte es que ambas ya huimos de Calle Otoño ella iba en dirección a Calle Invierno no sé si ya llego debería de haber llegado, pero ella mencionaba la Montaña Inverna no se es solo para que te ahorres el viaje hasta Calle Otoño y sepas que él no la tiene .

-. Gracias tu estas bien- y ella asintió -. Adiós – cerré la carta.

-. Hijo no vas a salir hay una tormenta- dijo mi madre .

-. Es Herms y no está bien, no importa que haya una tormenta – y ella me miro parecía confusa.

-. Hijo tu madre tiene razón hay una tormenta- dijo papá .

-. Lo siento, pero voy a buscarla haya o no haya tormenta, no está en discusión –dije molesto ya me dolía la cabeza .

-. Hijo quien te hizo eso?- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-. Un imbécil que está obsesionado con mi mujer- dije tomando unas mantas ella debería de tener frio .

-. Hijo están juntos?- mamá parecía ilusionada ella siempre la quiso como nuera .

-. Si mamá – dije sonriendo y ella me abrazo .

-. Deben curarte amor- dijo por la sangre que salía de mi cabeza.

-. Ya vengo, solo voy a buscarla .

-. Abrígate hace mucho frio afuera- dijo y yo negué .

-. Soy inmune a este clima si quiero puedo estar en bóxers haya fuera y no siento frio .

-. Oh por Dios no- se veía consternada -. Hijo ve a buscarla cuando vienes hablamos esto es serio- yo asentí y fui a buscar a mi mujer y pensar que ese imbécil la había… quería acabar con el .

Pov. Tom.

Me desperté, me dolía la cabeza me toque la nuca esta me sangraba y cuando vi no estaban ninguna de las dos, pero una me importaba mas, mi pelirroja con la que no había logrado saciar mi sed, una sed que incrementaba mientras más pasaba el tiempo más la deseaba.

La busque por toda la casa debía encontrarla ella aun era mía me pertenecía y lo haría siempre ella si aguantaba mi forma de hacer el amor no como mi ojimiel, también me gustaba, pero… estaba confundido .

Pov. Hermionie.

El me había violado de nuevo, no era justo lo que me pasaba. Justo ahora cuando estaba con Draco y éramos felices, ahora el me había marcado nuevamente .

Me acurruque en la ducha, solo me quería lavar, borrar toda huella de él en mi cuerpo el dolor en mi entrepierna era horrible, mi nariz sangraba al igual que mi boca. Por instinto toque mi nuca y sentí sangre correr por mi cuello la herida era grave me había roto la cabeza empecé a sentirme débil y no sé cómo, pero perdí el conocimiento .

Pov. Draco.

La busque por la Montaña, pero no estaba y supe donde podía estar. Corrí hasta nuestro lugar todo parecía estar en orden .

-. Herms, princesa, amor donde estas?- pero no la encontraba hasta que escuche la ducha .

Entre al baño y me partió el corazón encontrarla a ella a mi princesa sin sentido en el suelo de la ducha y sangre a su alrededor, corrí hasta ella. La sangre provenía de su nuca, la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama donde la desvestí no quería que enfermara solo quería acabar con el por hacerle tanto daño a una mujer tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan buena como era ella. Mi princesa de primavera .

-. Perdóname yo no pude, él era más fuerte y cuando me tiro a la nieve…- había despertado y se disculpaba de algo que no era su culpa y que por tratar de defenderse había salido lastimada .

-. No, tú no tienes la culpa. No debes disculparte – dije abrazándola ella se aferraba a mi yo solo quería acabar con ese mal nacido una y otra vez lagrimas corrían por su lugar favorito, por más que quería, no podía detenerlas .

-. Aun me quieres?- pregunto llorosa .

-. A ti te amo, siempre lo hare- dije y bese su frente que estaba ardiendo .

-. Yo también te amo-se abrazo mas a mí.

_**Bueno no hay casi nada que añadir este capítulo es sumamente triste y me deprime, lo que si les puedo asegurar es algo de martirio para Tom y que esta historia ya está llegando a su final como tambien que ya todo será algo de felicidad para Hermionie y Draco. Ahora en adelante la que sufrirá será Ginny.**_

_**Estoy agradecida con los que leen la historia y lo agradezco mucho espero no decepcionarlos mucho y gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 20 reviews se que no es mucho comparado con otras historias pero muy alentador para mí ya que no me han dejado sola a lo largo de la historia. **_

_**Lunajely y Candice muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos y Dios los Bendiga**_

_**Si quieren otro Dramonie mucho mas jocoso entren en mi perfil y lean Caída del Cielo es muy hermosa. Es Hermionie de bebé y Draco debe cuidarla.**_

_**Ahora si hasta la próxima**_

_**D.F.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Shock

Hola gracias a los reviews que me enviaron. Siento la demora. Pero es que no he podido dormir la siesta.

Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la trama.

Ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia y que sepan que no mato a los villanos es más me gustan los villanos. Lo siento por algunas pero la historia me salió así.

Estén atentas porque antes de año nuevo se acaba Estaciones.

Con ustedes

Shock

Cure su boca y nariz, pero la herida de su nuca no, ya que, esta era muy profunda. Termine de desvestirla.

-. Tengo frio – dijo tratando de evitar que yo la desvistiese.

-. Tienes fiebre así que te quitare la ropa. No discutas- ella asintió termine de desvestirla, tenia rasguños en su muslo y pecho lo mejor era que no lo viera, porque sabía que no me iba a contener lo iba a acabar.

Me quite la camisa y se la puse luego, la cubrí con las mantas, la tome en brazos ella solo lloraba, mientras ella lloraba mis ganas de acabarlo incrementaban. esto no se quedaría así

-. Alan – grite sin entrar a casa en eso salieron papá y mamá que no aguanto y rompió en llanto

-. Dime Draco – dijo cuando llego.

-. Nos vamos a la clínica alista la mini limo por favor.

-. Así será.

-. Que tiene?

-. Te digo ahora mamá- dije entrando a casa y llevándola a nuestra habitación para bañarla y arreglarla.

La senté en una banca y ella se quejo.

-. Que te paso? te lastime? – y ella negó abrazándose a sí misma

-. Me duele mucho la entrepierna – dijo en un susurro ese mal nacido pagaría-. Todavía me quieres?- su voz era triste y miedosa.

-. Yo te amo- dije mirándola a los ojos. Sabia que ella necesitaba escucharlo y yo decírselo.

-. Y yo a ti también te amo- dijo besándome y yo la bese también. Amaba besarla.

La termine de arreglar me puse una camisa no porque quisiera, sino por la tranquilidad de mamá. Baje con ella en brazos y entre en el auto al igual que mamá y papá. Mi princesita no hablaba solo me miraba, no la dejaba dormirse.

Pov. Tom.

El golpe de mi cabeza era horrible, no dejaba de sangrar así que decidí ir al médico. Además, el dolor era palpitante y mi madre estaba preocupada.

Llegamos a la clínica y para que me atendieran tuve que esperar un poco.

Pov. Draco.

Entre en la clínica, ella se aferraba a mi cuando iba a dejarla en la camilla.

-. No me sueltes por favor – y yo mire a la doctora y ella asintió.

-. No lo hare – me senté con ella en la camilla.

-. A él también deben curarle, está herido en la cabeza- dijo mi madre preocupada

-. Claro señora de Malfoy – y me atendieron de inmediato al igual que Herms.

-. Doctora ella se queja de un dolor en la entrepierna – y ella asintió

-. Debo revisarla entonces y no puedo si usted la tiene en brazos Sr. Malfoy – y yo la mire, ella negaba.

-. Debe revisarte, te juro que será poco tiempo, ni lo vas a sentir vale- ella asintió yo antes de irme bese su frente.

Ya en el pasillo con mis padres y Alan lo vi. Venia con los que al parecer eran sus padres.

Al parecer me vio y solo sonrió. No lo soporte más

-. Eres un desgraciado- dije y lo golpee en todo el rostro el me devolvió el golpe rompiendo mi nariz -. Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mi mujer-dije. Golpeándolo otra vez eso era un dame que te doy, pero en una logre derribarlo. Los intentos por separarnos eran en vano.

Lo golpee una y otra vez el también lo hacía.

-. Suelta a mi hijo – dijo el padre de Tom.

-. Déjalo lo vas a acabar- rogaba mi madre.

-. Se lo merece es un desgraciado- lo iba a golpear por última vez, pero escuche su voz.

-. ¿Draco?- llamaba mi princesa -. Draco – esta vez con voz llorosa en ese momento el me golpeo y no me aguante solté mi último golpe. Este era justo en el tabique, rompiendo su nariz.

Me alejaron de él, para que no siguiera golpeándolo

-. Sr. Malfoy, venga conmigo por favor- dijo la doctora

-. Está bien – y lo mire por última vez con asco-. No te le acerques a mi mujer.

-. Draco – dijo abrazándome una vez llegue hasta ella -. ¿Me amas?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-. Con toda mi alma – y ella me beso en la mejilla, parecía una niña asustada.

-. Yo también te amo- y yo le sonreí, era preciosa

-. Sr. Malfoy, debemos hablar vamos a mi oficina por favor, pero es mejor que hablemos en privado. por mas que se trate de ella es muy complicado

-. Como puede ver, no puedo si no es con ella – y ella se encogió de hombros.

-. Es necesario y urgente- dijo ella.

-. Herms, amor, mira debo ir un momentito chiquito con la doctora, pero vengo ahorita. no demoro vale – y ella asintió -. Te amo preciosa – y ella sonrió, amaba verla sonreír.

-. Y luego vamos a casa? – y yo asentí ella me beso un beso tierno lleno de sentimientos -. Te amo- dijo y yo la abrase

-. Ya vengo – dije dejándola con mis padres, mi madre la abrazaba y le hablaba, pero ella solo me miraba a mí.

Entre en la oficina de la doctora -. Dígame doctora

-. Primero déjeme curarle – dijo limpiando mi cara con agua oxigenada y colocando anti-inflamatorios y cremas antibióticos -. Bien como le decía la Srta. Granger, esta cohibida, está encerrada en un mundo en donde solo existe usted; ella tiene mucho miedo. Fue muy difícil que se dejara examinar, ella está un poco adolorida por la brusquedad del ataque que sufrió, pero se le curara en dos días con estas pastillas cada doce horas. Por ahora ella debe descansar para recuperar fuerzas, pero debes cuidarla, ella tiene mucho miedo. Debes tener paciencia, ya que, ella está sufriendo un shock post- traumático no debe estar sola, porque tiende a deprimirse es necesario que tome terapias, pero como se que ella esta reacia, usted debe hacerla hablar con mas personas, personas que ella estime y que la hagan feliz, pero para eso espera unos días y la traes en ocho días para sacarle los puntos tu también debes venir a sacarte los puntos vale?

-. Así lo hare – dije y ella asintió.

-. Es todo ya puedes ir con ella.

-. Gracias por todo- dije saliendo de la oficina de la doctora y la vi estaba seria cabizbaja, incluso triste mi madre le hablaba, pero ella parecía no estar ahí. me dolió verla así -. Vamos a casa Herms – y ella me miro sonriente y yo le sonreí, amaba verla sonreír.

-. Vamos Draco – dijo ella y yo la abrase

-. Hijo, como es eso de que puedes estar en bóxers en la nieve y no te pasa nada? – yo sonreí

-. Bueno es verdad ya no ciento frio. sabes que no salgo mucho de ahí y de sentirme solo, me siento frio yo mismo, pero ya no, la verdad es que no emano calor, soy frio tócame – y ella lo hizo.

-. Oh por Dios tu eres el Rey del Invierno – mi secreto mejor guardado fue descubierto de la manera más tonta.

-. Mamá hablamos luego – eso me exasperaba, odiaba ser lo que era.

-. Sabes que lo que hiciste es grave hijo?- dijo mi padre -. Ya estaban casi todos los reyes, pero tú no querías. Por qué lo hiciste haber dime?

-. Hablamos después quiero llevarla a casa – dije, pero papá me detuvo -. Vamos a casa y hablamos vale- y ambos asintieron.

-. Te amo – dijo mi preciosa mujer, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-. Y yo a ti- le dije y ella sonrió .

En el auto ella se acomodo bajo mi brazo su cabeza en mi pecho -. Hijo dinos .

-. Bueno yo…- como decirles que yo solo quería encontrar la felicidad? Mire a mi mujer, a mi princesa. Se había quedado dormida la mujer más hermosa de este mundo y sus alrededores-. Bueno yo solo quería encontrar a la mujer indicada para que estuviera conmigo es todo.

-. Hijo ya la encontraste. Ahora debes afrontar lo que viene- mamá lloraba.

-. Esto ya es muy difícil para mí, he sufrido mucho, nadie se me acercaba. Nadie me toleraba ninguna mujer quería estar conmigo y de la que pensé estar enamorado solo jugo conmigo. Solo veían al ogro, nadie veía más allá. Solo lo hizo ella y es la mujer a quien amo yo se que debería de ser de la estación opuesta por eso me fije en Ginevra, pero ella no era la indicada para mí la indicada es Herms.

-. Cuáles son los reyes que faltan? – pregunto mamá

-. La reina de primavera y tú. Y que sepas que atacaste hoy en el hospital al Rey de Otoño y todos te vieron. Sabes que ese es el Rey más amado y aclamado por la multitud y con esto que acabas de hacer, te estás hundiendo

-. Sabes que todos me odian. que importe otro porque – dije ya hastiado

-. Pero porque lo dejaste así y lo acusabas de meterse con Hermionie? – pregunto mamá ella no sabía nada.

-. Llegamos a casa y vamos al despacho, no quiero hablar con ella aquí – y ambos asintieron .

Llegamos a casa, la lleve a la habitación.

Eran las 4:30pm todavía faltaba para la cena y ella necesitaba dormir

-. Te amo- le dije al oído y ella sonrió aun dormida era preciosa

Fui a buscar a mis padres que estaban en mi estudio -. Hijo que paso?- pregunto mamá .

-. Esto es muy difícil para mí, para ella mucho mas– dije bajando la cabeza

-. Estamos contigo amor- dijo mamá yo solo podía asentir.

-. Ese mal nacido la eligió hace meses cuando yo había elegido a ginebra, pero yo no lo supe hasta que ella me envió una carta hologramica pidiéndome que la rescatara mira – dije mostrándoles la carta mi madre estaba desconsolada -. Él le hizo mucho daño. Luego ginebra, me hizo creer que me amaba, para luego romperme el corazón de la forma más cruel y ruin que existe. Cuando decidí dejarla libre el también la dejo libre y como lo había prometido a sus padres la elegí y ver como la había dejado toda maltratada, me dejo mal. no podía entender como le hacían eso a una mujer tan buena como lo es ella, pero él se fue obsesionando con ella, la vez pasada también lo golpee, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que le hice, hace un rato, pero con el paso del tiempo ame mas y mas su compañía aquí conmigo todo el día no pude evitar enamorarme de ella ya hace poco la había convencido de intentar ser felices juntos todo iba bien hasta que ese imbécil no sé cómo, pero soporto el clima en mi calle. No sé como ella no estaba en casa de seguro iba para la montaña salí de casa esta mañana y lo que vi era ese desgraciado persiguiéndola y cuando lo seguí no sé de donde, el muy maldito me golpeo y de ahí no supe mas.

-. No me digas que…- y yo asentí

-. Y por eso me vale lo que piensen de mí, no me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado es un animal .

-. Oh por Dios! pero ella esta rara, que le pasa

-. Tiene un shock post -traumático y para ella solo exististe yo. Es mas no debería estar sola en estos momentos, esto debió de ser peor que las veces anteriores para que ella quedara así o su sistema nervioso colapso.

-. Draco – llamo ella, se oía preocupada, triste y temerosa, así que salí corriendo, y fui a nuestra habitación.

-. Que paso amor- dije y ella solo me abrazo.

-. Pensé que te habías ido- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-. No, solo hablaba con mis padres – y bese su mejilla, pero ella movió la cabeza y yo bese su boca; esos labios que eran mi gloria y que sabía que eran prohibidos para mí, pero ella era mi mujer, mi elegida de pronto sus manos fueron bajando por mi cuerpo causándome escalofríos, pero debía detenerla ella estaba lastimada y no quería agravar su malestar -. Vemos a comer – y ella negó y volvió a besarme ya había quitado los primeros botones de mi camisa-. Princesa – y ella frunció el ceño

-. Dime –yo la llamaba así

-. No podemos hacer el amor ahora – y ella hizo puchero

-. Por qué si yo quiero?

-. Y yo también, pero te puedo lastimar donde te duele y no quiero lastimarte.

-. Y cuando estarás conmigo – dijo sentándose en la cama.

-. En dos días vale – y dije y ella estaba molesta -. Te amo- y ella sonrió

-. Y yo a ti. vamos quiero comer – dijo levantándose de la cama

-. Vale, vamos- dije acomodándome la camisa y tomando su mano

Salimos de la habitación con dirección al comedor

-. Mamá, papá se quedan a comer – y mi madre sonrió.

-. Claro hijo – dijo ella besando mi mejilla yo la adoraba.

-. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo son lo mejor – dije abrazándolos a ambos

-. Somos tus padres – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-. Hijo no sabes, llego tu hermano Theo – mi hermano mayor, solo por dos años. Nos parecíamos mucho en físico, no en la forma de ser. El se había ido hace ya 4 años a Ronels ya que en Rinels no había encontrado una mujer para él. En Ronels no había Calle Invierno ni las otras. lo que habían eran las combinaciones de las estaciones

-. Y donde está el – en ese momento entro mi hermano

-. Yo se que estas deseando verme desde hace ya mucho – dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

-. Como estuvo Ronels- dije cuando nos separamos

-. Igual que aquí mujeres o ya elegidas o muy niñas por eso decidí regresar ya sabes por quien- dijo y supe que él había regresado por mi princesa, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero ella no de él, ya que, el siempre la molestaba y a ella eso le incomodaba

-. Draco, vamos a comer – dijo ella tomando mi mano se veía tan tierna y me sonreía .

-. Vamos – dije a todos

Pov. Hermionie.

Lo amaba mucho, no me gustaba estar sin él era lindo tierno, pero no quería hacerme el amor y yo quería, pero el tenia razón me dolía algo.

Me sentía triste y sola cuando no estábamos juntos, pero feliz y completa cuando estaba a su lado.

Me gustaba sentarme en sus piernas y que él me abrazara que me dijera que me amaba él era mi príncipe azul, mi ángel de la guarda el me cuida y yo lo amo.

Pov. Ginevra.

Estaba embarazada de es canalla que casi me viola y violo a la pobre de Hermionie, pero él no debe saberlo. No debe estar cerca de nosotros. solo rogaba que fuera una nena para que pudiese quedarse conmigo. Ahora que vivía sola en mi casa, pero aun así tenía miedo .

-. El no te hará daño, te lo prometo- dije acariciando mi vientre de un mes y medio, me sentía feliz, emocionada, iba a ser madre.

Fui a la cocina pues tenía hambre, pero la despensa estaba vacía el tener hambre y no comer me mareaba. Respire profundamente y fui con algo de miedo a Estaciones. Si él me veía y quería tomarme no iba a tener mucha oportunidad de defenderme, ya que, estando embarazada cualquier golpe por más tonto que se vea puede ser fatal .

Entre al mercado y compre lo que necesitaba, no me pude demorar como antes, porque no quería que me viera. Regrese a casa y me hice algo de comer, me sentía tranquila ya tenía todo planeado compraría semanalmente lo necesario para no salir tanto a Estaciones.

_**Hola gracias por leer, no sean malos y déjenme reviews. **_

_**Feliz Navidad.**_

_**D. F.**_


End file.
